


Sun and Moon Adventures

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Sun and Moon go on an adventure in the Alola region. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	1. Rising Sun! The Adventure Begins!

EDIT: 12/10/17 If you're reading this chapter for the first time and you are rereading again, you may have noticed that I made some changes here. Reason why is because I rushed this story. So now, I'm trying this again and giving it a proper first impression.

 

It was nighttime. A young girl dressed in white was sneaking out of this place and running away from here. She got on the elevator and it took her up. She was holding a bag that contained something that looked to be like a creature. She was quietly sneaking around and finding her way out of here.

"There she is!" A member said.

The ivory clothed girl saw the people who were after her. She ran away from them as fast as she could. She was trying to lose them in the maze they were in. Then, another member blocked her path and she was surrounded, there was no way to escape.

"You gave us a lot of trouble, missy." Member #1 said.

"Now come quietly." Member #2 said.

"Just make our job easier for us and surrender!" Member #3 said.

The young girl was scared. But she wasn't going to let them take her away. She needed to escape from them somehow. Suddenly, a glow emitted from her bag. The members stopped in their tracks and they looked in wonder. The shining light was so bright, the member shielded their eyes from that light. That said light helped the girl escape from the members. Next thing they know, the girl was gone.

Three months later...

The new kid, Moon moved into the Alola region from her home, the Kanto region.

Her mom was outside, stretching her arms out as she is soaking up some of the warm and blissful light from the morning sun. "Ahhh! Can't you just feel that warmth? The first day spent under Alola's sun! It's so warm and bright here!" She said. She put her arms down. "But that's enough of that. Time to unpack all these boxes!" She said. She looks at her Kantonian Meowth, "Meowth? Go get Moon for me, would you?" She asked.

"Meowth!" The pokemon cried. Meowth went into Moon's room and finds her sleeping. Meowth cried out and poked Moon's cheeks to wake her up.

With a groan, she slowly opens her eyes and sees Meowth greeting her. She yawned and stretched and gets out of bed. She pets Meowth. "Good morning to you, too." She went to the kitchen and sees her mom coming inside.

"You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!" Her mom said.

Moon stretched some more to get herself awake. "Well, we did just unload all of our stuff late last night."

"So, Moon... Are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?" She asked.

With vigorous energy, she replied, "Of course!"

Her mom smiled at her. "We're living in the Alola region now. The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit." She said. "I'm sure the pokemon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?"

Then, the doorbell rings.

"Oh! That must be Professor Kukui. Let him in, won't you, Moon?" She said.

"Okay, mom." Moon said.

She went to answer the door, but the professor already lets himself in.

"Dad, I don't think we should just barge into someone's home even after knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell." The boy said.

"Nonsense! They won't mind." Professor Kukui said.

"Yeah, but still..." The boy said.

"Hey there, Moon!" Professor Kukui greeted. "The name's Kukui. Good to meet you cousin!"

Moon also sees a boy that was accompanying the professor. The boy was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and a black cap. He has brown, ruffled hair. And his skin is tanned due to him for being out in the sun. He was wearing a peculiar item on his wrist. Along with him, is his partner pokemon and friend. "Hey there! My name's is Sun. It's nice to meet you." He greeted with a smile. "And this is my buddy, Litten."

Litten just meows.

"Hello!" Moon greeted him back.

"You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola!" Kukui said.

"We did arrived yesterday." Moon's mom said.

"Hey, mom!" Kukui greeted. "I want to welcome you to the Alola region!"

"Thank you!" Moon and her mom said.

"I can still remember seeing you battle the Indigo gym leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know!" Moon's mom said. "I've been in love with the Alolan pokemon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself.

"Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto pokemon moves and all." Kukui said. "I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto gym leaders proved me wrong." He looks at Moon. "Hey now, Moon! Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a pokemon, yeah!"

Moon looks at the professor in wonder. "Island Kahuna?"

"The Island Kahunas are the toughest trainers here in the Alola region! And they can be only picked by the guardians of Alola!" Sun said.

"The Kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure with their first pokemon."

Moon's mom's hand rested on her chin. "They'll simply give my girl a pokemon?" She wondered. "Then those Kahuna really are worth meeting!" She looks at her daughter. "Hurry and get ready, Moon. You have a big adventure ahead of you."

Moon nods, "Okay, mom!" She went to her room to get ready. Once she got her stuff and was ready, she meets the gang back at the room.

"Ready to go?" Kukui asks.

"Yeah!" Moon replied.

"Then off to Iki Town we go!" Sun said.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Her mom said.

The trio exits the house and heads for Iki Town. They took the short cut that leads them to the town. As they walk, Moon took in the beautiful scene of Alola. It was wonderful, it was beautiful, and it was even amazing. She loved every second of it.

"So, Moon! You're loving Alola already, yeah?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly.

"That's what I like to hear! The more you love Alola, the happier I'll be!" Kukui said.

"Alola has so many things and wonder for us to explore." Sun said. "There's lots of strong trainers, there are people who wants to get strong, and there's even a place where pokemon themselves can be happy!"

Suddenly, an excited trainer came up to the trio.

"Here's come a trainer who wants to see us!" Kukui said.

"Professor Kukui! You gotta recommend me another move sometime! Please?" The small trainer said.

Kukui gave out a hearty laugh and said, "Okay, I will. But not today. I got someone who wants to have a journey here in the Alola region." The trio moves on.

Moon takes in more of the Alola scenery. She sees wild pokemon popping out. She also sees two trainers battling with one trainer having an Alolan form pokemon. It looks so peaceful and wonderful here. They finally arrived at Iki Town.

"Here we are! This is Iki Town right here." Kukui said.

Moon looked around the place and she was awed by the scene. "Cool!"

"This town is where folks come to worship the guardian that watches over Melemele Island." Kukui said.

"Our guardian, Tapu Koko, keeps us all safe and happy." Sun said.

Then, Kukui notice something was amiss. "Hold on... Isn't this where we're supposed to meet?"

Sun noticed it, too. "Yeah. Come to think of it, they aren't around here."

"Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail?" Kukui wondered. "Hey, Sun! Do me a solid and go look for the Island Kahuna. Have Moon help you out as well."

Sun nods, "Okay." He looks at Moon, "Come on, Moon."

They walked further in the town to search for the Kahuna. As they look for the person, Moon noticed a girl, who is dressed in white, entering inside what looks to be a forest or a trail. She just watch the girl go in there. Sun noticed that Moon was looking at something.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

Moon was snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh! I just saw a girl go in there." She said as she points the direction.

"What girl?" Sun asks.

"Well, she was blonde, and she was dressed in white."

Sun immediately knew who it was. "Oh! You must mean Lillie. Wait... Did she go in there?"

Moon nods. "Yes."

"What is she up to?" Sun asks. "Come on, let's go follow her."

They followed to where Lillie was going.

"So, who's Lillie?" Moon asks.

"She's someone who lives with me and the professor. You'll get more information for her. I promise you, she's a really great person!"

Sun and Moon entered Mahalo Trail and ventured deeper to find Lillie. Moon was impressed by the statues that were implanted here and there. The trail was long but they soon reached the end and they see Lillie being dragged by her bag. Which is an odd thing to see. Suddenly, a pokemon popped out of the bag. It was free from that containment and it heads towards the bridge. Suddenly, wild Spearow charge towards the helpless pokemon.

"Lillie!" Sun called out.

Lillie looked behind and sees Sun and a girl with him. "Sun!"

"What happened?" Sun asked.

"It's Nebby! Nebby's in trouble!" Lillie said.

"What!?" Sun exclaimed. He sees the pokemon being harassed by Spearow.

"I want to save it, but...but..." Lillie was starting to pant heavily, she was too worried and scared for her pokemon.

"Okay, Lillie, calm down. I'll go get it for you. Just relax, okay?" Sun reassured Lillie and he was about to cross the bridge to save Nebby, but...

"No. I'll go after it. That bridge looks dangerous for you to cross. Leave this to me!" Moon said and crosses the rickety bridge.

Moon carefully crossed the rickety bridge, it almost looked like it was about to collapse. She carefully crept closer to Nebby. Sun and Lillie were so worried for her. Even Litten was on edge.

"Be careful, Moon!" Sun said. He actually admires her for being so brave.

Moon stepped on a wooden plank, and it broke and she almost fell through which made Sun and Lillie gasp in worry. Moon looked down at the raging flow of the water.

"Moon, come back! It's too dangerous!" Sun said. He knows that there was no return from that if she falls.

She steady herself and steels her mind and continues forward. She finally got to Nebby and used her body as a shield to protect this creature. The Spearow were clawing her shoulders and back with their razor talons, pecking her head with their sharp beak, and tearing up her clothes. Nebby was so scared and couldn't take this anymore. Nebby started to glow with light and it explodes around the area, scaring off the Spearow. But there was a cost, the bridge was destroyed and Moon and Nebby were falling to their doom. Sun and Lillie screamed in fear, knowing that she was going to die.

"Moon!" Sun yelled.

Litten yowled as he saw her fall to her doom.

Moon held Nebby in her arms to protect it.

Suddenly...

Something fast and blurry rushed towards Moon and saves her and Nebby from their impending doom and takes them back to land where Sun and Lillie were. The trio were shocked to see that it was none other than the guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko. With a cry, Tapu Koko flew up in the air and disappeared from their sights.

"Tapu Koko..." Sun murmured. He was awed by the guardian's action to save Moon and Nebby.

Litten mewled in awe as he watched the guardian fly off in the sky.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Moon got up and dust herself off.

"Pew!" Nebby says.

Litten sighed in relief to see they were okay. "Thank goodness you two are all right!" Lillie said. She looked at Nebby. "Oh, Nebby... You used your powers again, didn't you? You remember what happened last time. You couldn't move for ages."

Then, Nebby noticed something on the ground. "Pew! Pew!"

Moon noticed it, too. "Huh? What is that?"

Nebby picks it up and shows it to the trio.

"A sparkling stone?" Moon asks.

"Hang on... I know what that is!" Sun said. "I'll hold on to it, just in case."

Before Lillie forgets, she thanks Moon. "Thank you for saving Nebby!"

"No problem!" Moon said.

Then Lillie tries to remember her name, even though Sun said it a few times. "Um... I forgot... Your name is...?"

"I'm Moon." She greeted. "I just got here yesterday."

"Moon." Lillie said. "My name is Lillie."

"It's nice to meet you, Lillie." Moon said.

"Come on, you two. We gotta go back to town. Everyone is probably there right now." Sun said.

The trio went down the trail again and arrives back to town, where Kukui was waiting for them.

"Hey! There you are!" Kukui called out. "You haven't found the Kahuna, but you have found my assistant."

The trio approached closer to the professor.

"I see Lillie and Moon have already met, yeah?" Kukui asked.

Moon nods, "Yeah!"

"That's good to hear!" Kukui said. He then noticed that Moon looked like she just got out of a scrap. "Whoa, wait a minute! What happened to you?"

She sheepishly scratch behind her head as she said, "Well, I just got someone out of trouble."

Then, they heard one of the townsfolk say, "The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

The gang looked over and sees Island Kahuna, Hala, approaching the professor and the others. "Have I missed something?" Hala asked.

"Naw." Kukui said. "But where'd you go? I thought we were supposed to meet right here."

"Hehehe. I AM the Kahuna of this island. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." Hala said. He saw a new face in his presence. "Oh? You must be the new trainer who would to start an adventure with a pokemon, right?"

Moon nods, "That's right! I'm Moon, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moon!" Hala said. "I'm the Island Kahuna, Hala."

He then noticed that she looked beat up. "Hm!? Say, what happened to you?"

"Well, it went like this..." Sun explained everything to the professor and the Island Kahuna. Even adding in the details about the guardian, Tapu Koko.

"I see." Hala said. "Well, if anything else, I'm just glad everyone's okay!"

Litten nods in agreement.

"All right! I think its time for us to give this young girl a brand new pokemon of her own." Hala said. He brought out three pokeballs that contained the starters. He sends them out and the starters were on the battle stage and were greeted by the trainers.

There was the Grass type, a Fire type, and a Water type starter.

"All right. Choose, Moon. Choose which will be your partner." Hala said.

Moon looks at the starter. She chooses wisely and carefully. She decided to go with Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon.

"Excellent choice!" Hala said. "Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners. So let us see if the starter you chosen also decides to choose you."

Moon and her starter stepped up to the battle stage and her chosen starter was looking at her. She smiled at Rowlet to let him know that she wants to be his friend. Rowlet stood there, staring at Moon with curiosity in his eyes. Moon kneeled down to her starter and smiled at him. The starter decided to float over to Moon with happiness and Moon happily carries it.

"Rowlet has accepted Moon!" Hala announced.

"Knowing that Rowlet accepted you, means you are going to be friends for life!" Kukui said. 

Moon stepped down on the battle stage with her starter.

"Now that you got a pokemon, you're a real pokemon trainer!" Kukui said. "How about you show your friend to your mom, Moon?"

Moon agrees to the idea and heads over to her place. As she runs over to her house, somebody rushed into Moon and bumped into her. They both fell on the ground.

"Ow..." Moon groaned in pain.

"Sorry about that!" The person said who bumped into her.

"Geez, Hau! Can't you watch where you're going?" Sun scolded.

"Hahaha! My grandson can be very hyper." Hala said.

"Grandson?" Moon asks as she picks herself up.

"This is the Island Kahuna's grandson, Hau. He's a very likeable person." Sun said. Then, there was something sparkling in Sun's pocket.

Hala noticed it. "Hm? Sun..."

Sun looks at Hala, "Hm?"

"Would you be so kind to give me that stone you have there?"

"Uh...sure." Sun hands Hala the stone.

Hala was surprised to see what these stones are. "Could it be?!"

"Isn't that.." Hau notice this as well.

"It is. And I think I know who this belongs to." Sun said.

Hala nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow, I shall bestow Moon this item." He looks at the female trainer. "I think you'll like this present."

"All right, Moon. Let's get you back home, yeah?" Kukui said.

"Okay." Moon said.

Kukui escorts Moon back home and she entered inside her house.

Her mom greets her home, "Welcome home, Moon!"

"Hey, mom." Moon said.

Her mom sees the pokemon next to her, "Is that the pokemon you picked?"

Moon nods. "Yep."

"It looks so adorable!" Her mom said. "The two of you look perfect for each other. I hope your bond is strong and everlasting."

"Thanks, mom." Moon said.

Her mother notices that Moon looked like she got out of a fight. "Moon, what happened to you?! Don't tell me you're not getting along with the people in Alola, are you?"

"No, mom. I'm just fine." Moon said and explained what happened.

Her mother exhaled in relief. "That's good to hear. For a moment, I thought we would have this sort of incident back at Kanto."

"Hopefully not." Moon said. "I'm going to go get myself cleaned up." She went to her closet to fetch her clean clothes and went to the shower.

 

A new adventure begins. But how will it turn out? Find out next time! Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, questions, or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! EDIT: 12/10/17 I hope you like this one better than before. Also, I do not hate Popplio. So f*ck you all Popplio haters! (^_^)


	2. Iki Town Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon face off against each other in Iki Town for the festival that express their thanks to the guardian of Melemele Island.

The next day...

 

It was evening, Moon and her mom were out on the porch, soaking in the Alolan sun, and admiring the orange, evening sky.

Her mom gave out a blissful sigh, "What a stunning sunset!" She said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh? Who could it be?" Her mom asked. "Honey, could you go see who it is?"

"Ok, mom." Moon said.

She approached the front door to answer. But Kukui barged in again.

"Dad, you shouldn't barge in like that!" Sun said.

"They won't mind!" Kukui said.

"But still!" Sun said. He then sighed and said, "One of these days, it's going to get you into a lot of trouble."

"Hey there, Moon!" Kukui said.

"Hi, professor!" Moon said.

"Oh, it's you, Kukui!" Moon's mom said.

"Hey, there!" Kukui said.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sun said.

"Hey, Moon, it's about time we set out for the festival, yeah!" He said. "But first... Now that you're a pokemon trainer with your own pokemon and all, we've gotta show you something. Come with us out to route 1, will ya?"

"Okay." Moon said. "I'll see you later, mom!" She said.

"Be careful now, sweetie!"

"Don't worry, I will."

The trio walked out of the house and made their way to route 1. They were standing nearby a patch of tall grass where the pokemon lurks.

"All right, Sun, I'll leave this to you. Show Moon how to catch a pokemon." Kukui said.

"On it, dad!" Sun said. "Okay, so you know that wild pokemon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, right?"

"I've heard about that back in Kanto." Moon said.

"Now that you got your starter pokemon, Rowlet, you can not only fight wild pokemon, you can also try to catch 'em." Sun said.

"I've heard that before. I watched a trainer do that back at Kanto." Moon said.

"So, do you know the basics of catching pokemon?" Sun asks.

"I think." Moon said. "I need a wild pokemon so I can learn."

Suddenly, a patch of grass started to rustle. They turned their attention to the noise and a few seconds later, a pokemon came out.

"Grubbin!" The pokemon said.

"Ah! There we go. Now you can give it a try." Sun said and hands her some pokeballs. "Here, you'll need these if you wanna catch some pokemon."

"Thanks!" She said. "Ok. Here I go!" She sends out her pokemon.

Rowlet appeared out of his pokeball.

"Ok, so first what I need to do is battle it. I can do that." Moon said. "Rowlet, use Leafage!"

Rowlet flaps his wings and a swirl of leaf power rushed towards Grubbin. It knocks it down, but with not much effect to it.

"Now, it's time to catch it!" She said and threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit Grubbin and it went inside. The pokeball shook once... and it already came out.

"Huh!?" She exclaimed.

"You gotta weaken it further than that!" Sun said.

"Ok. Let's try this again. Rowlet use Tackle!"

Rowlet tackled it and did some critical damage to Grubbin. It looked so weak and it could barely get up.

"Now's your chance! Capture it!" Sun said.

Moon threw another pokeball at Grubbin and the Bug type pokemon went inside. The pokeball shook once...twice...thrice...and then...the pokemon was finally captured.

A gleeful grin appeared on Moon's face. She picked up the pokeball and cheered. "Yes! I caught myself a pokemon!"

"Good job! I knew you could do it!" Sun said. "Now if you would allow me to heal your pokemon..."

"I'll be grateful." She said and sends out Grubbin, who looks weak and tired.

"There, there. You put a great fight." He said as he tends to Grubbin's wounds. "There, all better!"

Grubbin was happy again and thanked Sun.

"You're very welcome!" He said.

"Now that's the way how you catch pokemon, Moon." Kukui said. "If you're ever want to learn more, just ask Sun."

"I'll help ya in case you're stuck." Sun said.

"Thanks for the advice." Moon said.

The grass rustled again. It shakes and made a lot of noises to gain the trio's attention again. Then, two pokemon came out.

"Aww! how cute!" Moon gushed as she saw two Rockruff came out.

"Hang on, we know those pokemon." Sun said.

"You do?" Moon asked.

"These pokemon would always come to my lab just to play." Kukui said.

"So, they're yours?" She asked.

"Oh, we didn't catch them. They just like to visit us every now and then." Sun said.

"I see." Moon said.

"Okay then. Now that we're done here. Let's head on over to Iki Town, yeah?" Kukui said.

"Come on, then." Sun said.

The trio made their way to Iki Town with the two wild Rockruff following them. As they approached closer to the town, they can hear the festivities going on. They heard music playing, they hear people having fun, and they see some little kids running towards the town. Once they made it to Iki Town, the folks were having a blast. Some of them were dancing their feet off while others were enjoying the festivities.

"Wow!" Moon said as she awed at the sight.

"Amazing, yeah?" Kukui said.

"All of these folks gathered to express our thanks to the guardian deities for always remaining by our sides." Sun said.

"That's an amazing fact." Moon said.

"Ah! Here comes the Island Kahuna." Kukui said.

Island Kahuna, Hala approaches Sun, Moon, and the professor.

"Ha Ha! Glad to see you made it!" Hala said. "In case you didn't know, young Moon, the Alola region is made up of our four islands. And each island has its own guardian deity."

"You mean Tapu Koko isn't the only guardian?" Moon asked.

"There's four of them." Hala said. "Maybe someday, you'll meet them all."

She wouldn't get her expectations high.

"But for now, enjoy the festival! There may be not many of us here, but we do know how to go all out." Hala said.

"Well, you heard him. Have fun and let loose!" Kukui said.

"Come on, Moon. You gotta try the food here, it delicious!" Sun said and grabs her arm and drags her across town.

They did so many things here in town. They ate good food, danced, and enjoyed each other's company. Even their pokemon were having a good time and enjoyed each other's company. Then, they bumped into Hau, the same person who bumped into Moon yesterday.

"Ho! Howzit, Sun? Moon?" Hau asked.

"Hey, Hau!" Sun said.

Hau looks at Moon. "Hey, are enjoying the festival?"

"I am. Thanks for asking."

"So, are you guys hyped or nervous?" Hau asked.

"About what?" Sun asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Hold on... Didn't anyone explained to you about tonight?" Hau asked.

"Hm?" Even Moon was confused.

Then, Kukui and Lillie came in.

"Oh yeah, right on time!" Kukui said.

"But to what exactly?" Moon asked with her mouth full of food.

"A full-powered festival for pokemon battling!" Kukui said. "We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!" Kukui explained.

"That sounds nice. Who's going to battle who?" Moon asked as she chews her food.

"I thought it would be you and Sun, no? That's what Kukui said to you this morning, Sun." Lillie said.

Sun suddenly remembered as he almost choked on his food. He gulped and said, "That's right! I completely forgot to mention that!"

"You and I are going to battle? Well, I hope my pokemon are up for it." Moon said.

"I don't like seeing pokemon fighting one another, since they so often end up getting hurt..." Lillie said. "But it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both."

Then, Hala came in and joined in the conversation. "Give it your all, you two." He said. "Are you ready for this pokemon battle?"

Sun and Moon finished their food and both replied with, "Yes!"

"Then let's begin!" Hala said.

Everyone gathered around the battle stage, watching Hala as he make his announcement.

"For all life on our islands and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts, we pray for your protection... for them and all Melemele. May this pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity, Tapu Koko!" Hala announced.

Hala introduced the challengers to the stage. "Before you stands Sun, Professor Kukui's son."

Sun stepped up to the stage, ready and eager.

"Before him stands Moon, one who has met with Tapu Koko."

Moon stepped up on the stage, nervous, but ready to go.

Murmurs were going around in the audience when they heard what the Kahuna said.

"What?!"

"What a curious thing Tapu Koko is!"

"Hah, that's just typical of it!"

"Rowlet! Take care of my Moon!" Moon's mom said.

The two Rockruff were excited to see how this battle will turn out.

"Hey, Moon, are you nervous?" Sun asked.

"A little." Moon said.

"Don't be. Just let loose and have fun!" He said.

"Um... Okay. I-I'll try." She said.

"Sun! Moon! Bring forth the power of your pokemon!" Hala said.

"Come on, Litten! Let's show this newbie how strong we are!" Sun said and sends out his pokemon.

Litten mewed when it was send out.

"Okay, I must ease my nerves." Moon said and exhales out her anxiety. "Come on out, Grubbin!"

Grubbin appeared out of it's pokeball. "Grubbin!"

"Now begin!" Hala said.

"Grubbin, use String Shot!" Moon commanded.

Grubbin spewed out it's sticky substance and wrapped around Litten, lowering his speed.

"Now use Vice Grip!"

Grubbin charged and clamped it's jaws on Litten.

"Litten, shake it off!" Sun said.

Litten thrashed around and threw Grubbin away from him.

"Now use Ember!"

Litten spewed out ember and burns the Bug type pokemon. The damage was severe and Grubbin could barely fight.

"Don't give up just yet, Grubbin! Use Vice Grip!"

Grubbin jumped up and opens it's jaws to clamp down on Litten again.

"Dodge it, Litten, quick!" Sun said.

The Fire type starter tried to dodge, but with the string covering Litten, he could not escape. Litten yowled when the jaws of a Bug type clamped his head. Litten tries to shake it off, but the jaws of Grubbin were strong. Litten thrashed and thrashed until Grubbin's grip was loose and was finally shaken off.

"Litten, scratch the thread off of you and use Scratch!"

Litten clawed his way out of the string of threads, charged at Grubbin, and his claws swiped endlessly on the poor Bug type until that said Bug type fainted and can no longer fight.

"Grubbin is unable to battle! Litten wins!" Hala announced.

"All right! Great job, Litten!" Sun said.

Litten just mewed.

Moon sighed and smiled at her pokemon. "You did a great job, Grubbin. Come back and rest." She returns Grubbin back to it's pokeball. She brought out another pokeball in her hand, "Let's do our best. Go, Rowlet!" She sends out her starter.

Rowlet cooed and hooted when it appeared out of his pokeball.

"And begin!" Hala said.

"Rowlet, use Tackle!"

"Litten, use Scratch!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and landed their attacks. Litten scratched Rowlet a few times before the Grass starter landed a hit and knocks him away.

"Use Leafage!"

Rowlet sends out a tornado of leaves and it hits Litten, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Ember!"

Litten spewed out ember and burns the Grass starter.

"Leafage, again!"

Rowlet sends out his leaves to attack Litten.

"Burn them with Ember!"

Litten spouted out ember once more and burned Rowlet's attack.

"Quick, use Tackle!"

Rowlet quickly charged at Litten and knocks it down.

"Leafage!"

Rowlet spewed out Leafage and the attack landed while Litten was still trying to get up.

The Fire starter was weakened, he could barely stand on his feet. Rowlet was looking tired as well.

"Come on, Rowlet! Finish it with Tackle!"

"Litten, use Scratch to end this battle!"

Both starters rushed against each other and lands their attack. Litten scratched Rowlet before he was knocked down by his tackle. Both pokemon stood, breathing heavily, and feeling weary. In the end, Litten was the one who fell.

"Litten is unable to battle! The winner is Rowlet! Meaning Moon is the winner!" Hala announced.

"All right!" Moon cheerfully said as she gleefully jumps.

"Wow! You're stronger than us!" Sun said.

The audience cheered in glory when the battle was finished.

"Hoo-ee! Another great battle this year."

"I bet Tapu Koko liked it, too."

The two wild Rockruff were ecstatic after seeing a good battle like this one.

Sun returned his pokemon and smiled at the victor. "Man, that was a great battle! I thought for sure we were going to win."

"It was a good battle." Hala said. "With this, even Tapu Koko..."

Suddenly, the cry of the Melemele guardian echoed through the island.

"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." Hala said. Then, he remembered something important. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it's time you take this, Moon." He gave Moon a intriguing item. She recognized where she saw it from.

"Hey, isn't that what Sun is wearing?" Moon asked.

"That's right!" Sun said. "That item you have is known as the Z-Ring."

"A Z-Ring?" Moon wondered. She looked at it for a while, admiring the texture of this armband before she slips it on her wrist.

"Your Z-Ring, can draw out the power that lies deep within pokemon. It can bring forth their Z-Power!" Hala explained. "We Kahunas can make them by refining stones like the sparkling stone that you recieved from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your pokemon." He said. "And yet you have already received that sparkling stone. It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you...or perhaps it has a mission for you."

"In other words, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge!" Kukui said. "If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

"The island challenge?" Moon asked.

"On every island?" Sun wondered.

"Four islands!" Kukui said. "You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer, the island challenge champion. Woo!"

"Sounds great, right? And you don't have to be alone. I'll be there with you, along with Hau, Lillie, and the professor." Sun said.

"I'll explain about the island challenge later!" Kukui said.

The festival was put to an end. Everyone went home and said their goodbyes. The two wild Rockruff went back to Ten Carat Hill, right where their home is at. Before they were about to go home, Sun, Moon, and Lillie were having a conversation.

"Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it?" Lillie asked. "I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby."

"Me too!" Moon said.

"I am thankful for the guardian to save your life and Nebby's." Sun said.

Then, Kukui came along after finished talking with Hala. "I suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?"

"Then I suppose this is goodbye." Lillie said.

"See you later, Moon." Sun said.

Then, they left and went home.

Moon arrived back to her place along with her mom. "Honey, I'm home!"

Meowth approached it's master and mewed at them, almost as if it was saying welcome back home.

Her mom blissfully sighed and said, "That festival was marvelous! You did especially well out there today, Moon."

"It wasn't easy, but me and my pokemon did our best." Moon said.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to try that island challenge thing." Moon's mom said. "Who knows, maybe you'll finally make some friends along the way."

"You...You really think so?" Moon asked.

Her mom's hands were placed on her shoulders as she said, "I know so." And she embraced her daughter. "I know how tough it was for you back home at Kanto. I moved here not only because of my love and interest of Alolan pokemon, but for also you socializing with other people."

Moon thought about the idea and maybe it won't be so bad. She hugged her mother back and said, "Okay, I think I will do the island challenge."

"That's my girl." They let go of each other and she said, "Well, I'm going to bed. I have been having too much fun at the festival. It really worn me out."

"Okay. Good night, mom."

Her mom went to her room to sleep. Moon went to her room and she laid on the bed, thinking about what sort of consequences will there be doing the island challenge. Will she do badly at it? What if she was weak? What if it was too hard for her? But pushed those negative thoughts away and thought about positive things about the island challenge. A smile appeared on her face and she remembers what Sun said.

"And you don't have to be alone. I'll be there with you, along with Hau, Lillie, and the professor."

With those words in her head, she drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day will bring her.

 

I noticed something about Sun's attire in the game. He wears a white shirt with blue stripes. If you look at the Uruguay flag, you'll notice that it is white with blue stripes and it has a sun imprinted on it. Does that mean that the next generation will take place in South America? I'm just taking guesses here. But anyways, did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Trainers' School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon goes to school and brush up on their pokemon trainer facts. Also, Moon receives a Rotom Dex.

The next day...

 

It was a beautiful morning, Moon and her mom were out on the porch, soaking in the rays of the Alolan sun.

"What beautiful weather!" Moon's mom said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! A visitor!" Moon's mom said. "If it's Kukui, he'll probably let himself in without even waiting for us to answer."

"I'll get it, mom." Moon said and went back in her house.

She stared at the front door for a few seconds and leaned on the table, waiting for the professor to let himself in again. It's been three seconds and he hasn't even opened the door. Moon was astonished.

'Maybe he finally learned some manners.' Moon thought and went to answer the door.

She opened the front door and was greeted by the Sun, his partner, Litten, and Lillie.

"Hey, Moon!" Sun greeted with a smile. Normally, he would wear a black tank top, black shorts, and a black cap with sandals just like the last two days. But today, he's wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, a red cargo shorts, and a blue and teal water shoes with no socks underneath. But he still kept his black cap on.

"Sun? Lillie?" Moon wonders why there are here. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh. Um... the professor said... "Hey there, Sun, Lillie! Bring me that great new trainer. Woo!" So, we're here to show you the way to his pokemon lab, if you'll come with us." Lillie said.

"Um... Sure. Why not?" Moon said.

"Great! It's this way!" Sun said.

"Moon!" Her mom called. She was out of the porch and approach the front door. "Be sure to be safe walking over there."

"I will, mom." Moon said.

Then, her mom noticed Sun and Lillie. "Oh! Well done, Moon. You're already making friends! I'm so proud!" She said. "I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

"Say, thanks!" Sun said with a smile as he scratches the back of his head while having a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"U-Uh... T-Thank you!" Lillie said, nervously while having a pink blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Sun, by the way!" He introduced. "This is my buddy, Litten." Litten just meows. "And this girl beside me is Lillie."

"I-It's very nice to meet you." She nervously said.

"Same here." Her mom said. She looked back at her daughter and smiled. "Looks like it's finally your time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with your pokemon. And don't be gone too long."

"Okay, mom." Moon said.

Moon left the house with Sun and Lillie.

"You...have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie asked.

"She's really cool, isn't she?" Sun asked. Even Litten mewed in agreement.

"We should get going. We'll show you to the pokemon research lab." Lillie said.

They took Moon to the lab. As they walked, they had a talk with each other.

"So, the professor lives out here?" Moon asked.

"He says he can research moves better when he is surrounded by pokemon." Lillie said.

"We have plenty of pokemon friends that come by and visit the lab." Sun said.

Moon remembers an information she has been told yesterday. "Didn't you say the two wild Rockruff would always come by and visit the lab?"

"That's right! They visit so often, we like to think of them as pets." Sun said.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, Moon." Lillie said.

She looks at the flaxen girl.

"About Nebby--Oh, I mean... Cosmog." Lillie corrected. "Cosmog seems to be a very rare pokemon. It came from far, far away." She said.

"Pew!" Nebby said, which it was still in the bag.

"It seems to have a very strange power." Sun said.

"It used that power to save me once when I was in danger." Lillie said. "But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why the professor, Kahuna Hala, Sun, and other people I can trust know about it." She said. "Can you keep a secret? Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please?" She begged.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Moon said.

"Thank you!" She said and sighed in relief.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sun said.

They finally made it to the professor's lab. Then, they heard a rowdy commotion in the lab.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you got! My body is ready! Woo!" Kukui shouted.

Sun, Lillie, and Litten sighed.

"There he goes again." Sun said.

"The pokemon research lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree." Lillie said. "I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months."

"Nonsense, Lillie! We love to have you around!" Sun said. Litten happily mewed to that.

"Thanks." Lillie said. "But, I'm not much of an assistant like you, Sun. But it's the least I can do to pay you back for letting me stay." She said. "Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real pokemon trainer, too."

Sun placed his arm around Lillie and embraced her. "There's no need for that, Lillie! You're like a sister to me, you know."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Sun."

"Wait... I thought you said you didn't like seeing pokemon getting hurt. Why would you want to become a trainer?" Moon asked.

"Well... I'm trying to move past that." Lillie said.

The commotion in the lab got louder as Rockruff and Kukui continued rough housing.

Sun, Lillie, and Litten sighed again.

"That professor... He never stops researching moves." Lillie said.

"Not even inside the lab itself." Sun said.

Litten mewed in exhaustion.

"Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again." Lillie said.

"You two must had it rough if you're cleaning up the place all the time." Moon said.

"And I had just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds." Lillie said. "I'm no good at mending clothes, so he'll just have to buy another one."

"We should probably go in before he does anymore damage." Sun said.

The trio went inside and sees Kukui playing with the two Rockruff Moon saw yesterday. The professor noticed the trio and puts a hold on the rough housing.

"Hey there, Moon! Thanks for getting her for me, you two." Kukui said.

"You're welcome, dad!" Sun said.

"Though I wish you didn't have to research pokemon moves in the lab while we're gone." Lillie said.

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research." Kukui said. "Say, Moon, we have a present we like to give ya."

"What is it?" Moon asked.

Sun brought out some sort of device out of his pocket. "Have a look at this."

Moon looked at astonishment and wonders what it is.

"This is called a pokedex." Sun said. "It's a high tech device that records pokemon in the Alola region."

"But that's half the present. Here's the second half." Kukui said. Sun hands the device to the professor. "So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?" Kukui asked.

Moon and Lillie were wondering what is he talking about.

"But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!" Kukui said.

"It?" Lillie said.

"Come on, Lillie, don't make me do all the talking." Kukui said. "Same thing goes to you, Sun."

"Hey, don't drag me into this! You're the one who's not explaining anything!" Sun said.

"See, there's this pokemon inside your pokedex called Rotom." Kukui explained.

"Really? A Rotom?" Moon wondered.

"I can tell you about Rotom." Lillie said. "It is a peculiar pokemon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work, it's the next generation of pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it." Sun said.

"A whole new way for people and pokemon to communicate. Woo!" Kukui said.

"And there's only a few of these beauties so far." Sun said.

"And now if I power up your pokedex with the parts that I just got in..." Kukui worked on the pokedex and giving it the upgrade that it needs.

Then, a surprised Rotom popped out of the pokedex.

"Sorry about that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you, eh?" Kukui said.

Rotom stared at the pokedex that it was living in.

"Here, Rotom! Here, boy! I powered up your favorite pokedex!" Kukui said.

Rotom happily went back inside the pokedex. Once it was inside, Rotom became Rotom Dex. He introduced himself to Moon. "Greetings! I am Rotom Dex! Nice to meet you!"

"Wow! It talks!" Moon said.

"Look at that, Rotom already likes you." Sun said.

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie asked.

"Moon hasn't been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around." Kukui said.

"Thank you very much!" Moon said. "It's nice to meet you, Rotom."

"Same here!" Rotom Dex said. "I'll help you however I can. I can tell you information about the pokemon you will meet. Here, allow me to try. I just need a pokemon."

"Here, try Litten." Sun said.

"Okey-dokey!" Rotom Dex said.

"Litten

The Fire Cat Pokémon

While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs." Rotom Dex says.

"That's amazing!" Moon said. "Here, try these!" She sends out her pokemon.

"Rowlet and Grubbin, eh? Okay, here I go!" Rotom Dex said.

"Rowlet

The Grass Quill Pokémon

Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks." Rotom Dex says.

He does Grubbin next.

"Grubbin

The Larva Pokémon

They often gather near places frequented by electric Pokémon in order to avoid being attacked by bird Pokémon." Rotom Dex says.

"Okay, okay. That's enough showing off now, Rotom." Sun said.

Then, they heard someone coming in the lab.

"Alola!"

They looked at the front door and sees Hau coming in.

"Hey, Hau!" Sun said.

"Hey there, guys!" Hau said. He then spotted a loft. "Whoa! Is that a loft? That's awesome!" He rushes over there to see it, but Lillie quickly intervenes.

"No, it's not! It's private!" Lillie said. "The professor has been kind enough to let me use it."

"If you see a person or a pokemon who needs help, you just help them. Right, guys? And that's why I'm letting Lillie stay up there in the loft." Kukui said.

"Well, Rotom Dex, I hope you'll help Moon out on her adventure." Sun said.

"Of course I will!" Rotom Dex said.

"So that's the Rotom Dex, huh? It's kinda cute." Hau said.

"All right, there are some important things you need to know about the island challenge." Kukui said. "The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest trainer around; the island challenge champion. Woo! It's a great adventure for you and your pokemon to go on together!"

"There are four main islands that make up Alola, and a Kahuna for each one of them." Sun said.

"If you wish to be recognized by the Kahunas as worthy, it's said you must clear seven trials." Lillie said.

"Moon! I want you and Rowlet to get out there and give it a shot!" Kukui said. "You were able to fully use your pokemon's moves in your very first battle. I think you must have a talent for drawing out pokemon's strengths, yeah."

"Then yeah, I'll do it!" Moon said.

"That's the spirit! And remember, you won't be doing this alone." Sun said.

"Here! Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these." Kukui said and hands Sun, Moon, and Hau an island challenge amulet.

They stick their amulets on their bags.

"All right then, Moon, Sun, Hau! Get a move on!" Kukui said.

"Ok!" Moon said.

"What?" Sun said.

"To the trainers' school!" Kukui said.

"Huh?!" Sun, Moon, and Hau said.

"You've gotta learn the basics of being a pokemon trainer through pokemon battling." Kukui said. "It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion and the trainers' school is the first step." He looks at the Kahuna's grandson. "What about you, Hau?"

"I'm good. I just wanna play with my pokemon. I mean, uh, train with them. Right!" Hau said.

'Such a lame excuse.' Sun thought.

"Sun! You take care of Moon, yeah? Until she gets used to Rotom, help her find her way around." Kukui said.

"Sure!" Sun said. "All right, Litten! Let's head off!"

Litten meowed and returned back to his ball.

"You too, Rowlet and Grubbin! Back into your pokeball." Moon said and returns her pokemon back.

And with that, they're off to the trainers' school. Sun and Moon were now going to travel together to do the island challenge.

"Well, Moon, looks like you're sticking with me. I know my way around the island, so there's no need to worry if we're lost." Sun said.

"I'm glad to have someone like you around." Moon said.

As they could make their way to the school, Sun spotted a familiar building and stops and asks Moon this, "Hey, Moon, you have heard of this place before, haven't you?"

Moon looks at the building before her. "Yes. This is the pokemon center. I seen trainers going in there to heal their pokemon."

"We're going to have to bump into one of those throughout our island challenge. Whenever our pokemon is in danger, we come right here and Nurse Joy will come and heal them right back up." Sun said.

"It's nice to know that there are building like this that can heal pokemon. I can't stand seeing them in pain." Lillie said.

They turned around and saw Lillie coming their way.

"Oh hey, Lillie." Sun said.

"The pokemon center also has a poke mart inside and a café." Lillie said.

"Intriguing." Moon said. "The pokemon center back at Kanto doesn't have anything like that."

"Let's go inside and have ourselves a drink." Lillie said.

"That sounds nice." Moon said.

They entered in the pokemon center and Moon gushed in awe when she saw how amazing it looks. They walked over to the café and took a seat.

"What I can I get for you kids today?" The barista asked.

"One Roserade Tea for me, please." Lillie said.

"I'll take a Pinap Juice." Sun said.

"And I'll have a regular Lemonade." Moon said.

"Coming right up." The barista said.

The barista served them their drinks and the trio happily drank them. A refreshing exhale came out of the trio's mouths after sipping their drinks. They thanked the barista and moved on to the trainers' school. They walked until they reached to the school, which really isn't far of a walk considering it is right next to the pokemon center.

"Here we are." Sun said.

"The trainers school." Lillie said. "It is a place where..." Then, she noticed something blocking a path beyond the path of the school. "What in the world?!"

Sun and Moon noticed where Lillie was looking and they saw an irritated Tauros.

"Well, it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to that Tauros there." Moon said.

"But we were only planning to go as far as the trainers' school anyway." Sun said.

"We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with." Lillie said. "Come. Let's go inside."

They entered in the school and saw Kukui talking with someone. The professor noticed the trio walking in.

"Hey there!" Kukui said.

"Wait... How did you..." Sun wondered how Kukui passed them when they just saw him in his lab.

"What?" Kukui said.

"Um... Never mind." Sun said.

"Well anyways, welcome to the trainers' school, the place to learn how to be a pokemon trainer!" Kukui said.

"Professor Kukui, are these the children you told me about?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. Put them though the wringer, Teach!" Kukui said. "Four lessons! It's time for your lesson in Basic Training 101! The teacher here will help and teach you to the basic of pokemon types. You can even use Rotom to help you out."

"All right. Let the lesson begin!" The teacher said.

They moved to the battlefield where they start their lessons. Kukui and Lillie were at the sidelines watching Moon and Sun learning their lessons.

 

Lesson 1: Knowing the types

 

"Pokémon has their strengths and weaknesses when it comes to typing. For example, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Grass, and Grass beats Water." The teacher said. "I want you to send out the pokemon you have out on the field."

Sun and Moon sends out their pokemon.

"So I see a Fire type, a Grass and Flying type, and a Bug type." The teacher said. "I can work with this here." She sends out Sudowoodo out on the field. "I want both of you to come at me."

"Both of us?" Moon and Sun asked.

"Come on, let's go!" The teacher said.

"All right! Let's do this!" Sun said.

"Okay, here I go!" Moon said. "Go for it, Grubbin!" Grubbin approaches the field and stood by Litten.

"Litten, use Ember!" Sun said.

"Grubbin, use String Shot!" Moon said.

"Sudowoodo, dodge those attacks!" The teacher said.

With quick movements, the Imitation Pokémon easily dodged the attacks.

"Now use Rock Throw on Grubbin!"

Sudowoodo summons a rock in it's hands and threw at the Larva Pokémon. And just like that, Grubbin was knocked out.

"Oh no, Grubbin!"

"That's one down." The teacher said.

Moon moves Grubbin out of the field for it to rest. "You're next, Rowlet! Go for it!"

Rowlet approaches the battlefield.

"Litten, use Ember!"

"Rowlet, use Peck!"

Both attacks landed on Sudowoodo, but it wasn't going down that easy.

"Now here comes the risky tactic." The teacher said. "Sudowoodo, use Copycat from Litten and use the attack on Rowlet!"

Sudowoodo copied Ember from Litten and used the attack on Rowlet.

"Oh no!" Moon said.

"Litten, get near Sudowoodo and use Lick!"

LItten rushes towards Sudowoodo and is prepared to use the Lick attack.

"Beat it away with Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo's arm glowed green and knocks Litten away and he collided with Rowlet, knocking out the Grass and Flying starter.

"Rowlet!" Moon cried out.

"Litten, try using Lick again!"

Litten rushed towards Sudowoodo again.

"Knock it away with Wood Hammer!"

"Dodge!"

He quickly evades the attack and licks Sudowoodo, which freaked it out and hastily back a few steps away from him.

"Don't be scared, Sudowoodo! Use Low Kick!"

Sudowoodo charged at Litten and sweep kicks him.

"Now knock it away with Wood Hammer!"

Sudowoodo knocks Litten away with Wood Hammer and he could barely get up after that attack.

"Now finish it up with Rock Throw!"

Litten was knocked out by the final attack.

"Litten!" Sun cried out.

"And that's the lesson here." The teacher said. "You two put up a great fight. Here, allow me to heal your pokemon." She healed their pokemon back to full health.

"I'm starting to see something that might be a common mistake." Rotom said.

"What do you mean?" Moon ask.

"I noticed that Sun commanded Litten to use Ember. And you commanded Rowlet to use Peck." He said. "Let me ask you, do you think Sudowoodo is a Grass type?" Rotom ask.

"Well, obviously, it is." Sun said.

"It looks like a Grass type, so it must be a Grass type." Moon said.

"That's where you're wrong." Rotom said.

"What?!" Moon said.

"Sudowoodo is in fact, a Rock type." Rotom said.

"What?!" Sun and Moon exclaimed.

"Which leads us to this lesson. Never judge a book by it's cover. Always learn what types to use against the opponent you're facing." The teacher said.

"But you shouldn't have to worry about typings anymore, because now I can help you on which moves would be effective towards a pokemon's type." Rotom said.

"Well that's handy." Moon said.

 

Lesson 2: Status infliction

 

"If you can inflict an status ailment to your opponent, you'll gain the upper hand on the battlefield." The teacher said. "Allow me to show you. Let's go, Grimer!" She sends out a Grimer.

Moon was perplexed as to why Grimer looks like this.

"Um... Why does the Grimer look like this?" Moon asked.

"Oh! I guess you coming from Kanto, you wouldn't know about Alolan forms." Sun said.

"Alolan forms?" Moon questioned.

"Some pokemon adapted in this region and they look different, even their typing has changed." Rotom explained.

"You'll meet some on the way." Sun said.

"I think it's fascinating that pokemon can change when adapted to the environment." Moon said. "So, Rotom, you said pokemon with Alolan forms has their types changed. Can you tell me what type does Grimer has?"

"I didn't specifically said those words, but of course!" Rotom said. "Grimer is a Poison and Dark type."

"Poison and Dark, huh?" Moon said. "All right! I choose you, Grubbin! Get back there and show them what you're made of!"

Grubbin got back on the field.

"Are you ready to go on, Litten?" Sun asked.

Litten nod and mewed.

"Then, let's begin!" Sun said.

"That's my line!" The teacher said. "Grimer, use Toxic!"

Grimer spewed out toxic and it was heading for Litten and Grubbin.

"Dodge it!" Sun and Moon said.

Both pokemon dodged the attack right on time.

"Litten, use Ember!"

Litten unleashed barrages of embers and damages Grimer. Then, Grimer got burned from the attack.

"What?!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Grubbin, use Mud-Slap!"

Grubbin slaps mud on Grimer's face and it's Accuracy has fallen.

"What?!?!" The teacher exclaimed. "G-Grimer, use Toxic again!"

Grimer spewed out toxic, but it missed. And it got severly burned and fainted.

"What?!?!?!" The teacher exclaimed.

"That's the way how it's done!" Moon said.

"Uh... Um... Well..." The teacher stuttered. But she regain her composure and said. "Congrats! You passed this lesson. Now to move on to the next one."

 

Lesson 3: Stat change

 

"A pokemon can boost their stats and helps them through the battle." The teacher said. "Let me show you. Go, Metapod!" She sends out Metapod.

Metapod came out of the pokeball and it stood completely still on the field.

"I'm going to teach you about the basics of stat change." The teacher said. "Watch this... Metapod, use Harden!"

"Metapod!" The pokemon said and used Harden.

"Come on, keep using Harden!" The teacher said.

A few minutes later, Metapod couldn't boost it's stats any higher.

"So... What did it exactly do?" Moon asked.

"It boost it's Defense." Rotom said.

"It's Defense?" Sun asked.

"Harden can raise a pokemon's Defense. And it looked like Metapod raised it up as high as it can go." Rotom said.

"So, it's invincible?" Sun asked.

"Not exactly." Rotom said. "It's Defense is raised, but not it's Special Defense."

"Special Defense?" Moon asked.

"There are moves that's based on Attack and Special Attack." Rotom said. "When Defense it raised, moves like Scratch or Tackle will barely have any effect on it. But you can use Special Attack moves like Ember and Leafage."

"So, If I just use Ember on Metapod, it'll just go down, right?" Sun asked.

"Righty-o!" Rotom said. "You can use me to know about any stat changes about you and your opponent's pokemon."

"Wow! You managed to get that correct!" The teacher said. "You guys learned another lesson. Now on to the final one."

 

Lesson 4: Planning strategies

 

"It's time for an all out battle to see if you can come up with a strategy on the spot." The teacher said. She sends out her last two pokemon, which is (an Alolan) Meowth and Magnemite.

"Okay, it's time to put those lessons in use. Remember what you learned." Rotom said.

"Um... Can you tell me what type is that Meowth?" Moon asked.

"It's a Dark type." Rotom said.

"Okay, then I choose you, Grubbin!" Moon said.

Grubbin went back out on the field.

"You ready for this, Litten?" Sun asked.

Litten just mews again.

"All right! Now come at me with all you got!" The teacher said.

"Litten, use Scratch on Meowth!"

"Grubbin, use Mud-Slap on Magnemite!"

"Dodge those attacks!"

Meowth dodged the Scratch attack, but Magnemite got hit by Mud-Slap and it's Accuracy was lowered.

"Don't let your fallen Accuracy stop you, Magnemite. Use Thundershock! Meowth, use Assist!" The teacher said.

Magnemite was surged with electricity while Meowth glowed while flicking it's whiskers. Both pokemon unleashed their attacks. Magnemite shoots out it's Thundershock while Meowth used Magnet Bomb.

Grubbin easily dodged Thundershock, but Litten was hit by an unescapable Magnet Bomb.

"Hold on!" Moon said. "I didn't know Meowth could learn Magnet Bomb!"

"No, it couldn't." Rotom said. "Meowth used Assist. It randomly uses a move from an ally pokemon. Thus, explaining why it can use a Steel type move."

"So, now we know that Magnemite can use Magnet Bomb." Sun said.

"Let's see if we can try this risky tactic!" The teacher said. "Magnemite, use Supersonic! Meowth, Assist!"

Magnemite unleashed a sound that hits Grubbin and causes him confusion.

Meowth used Supersonic and unleashed that attack on Litten and causes him confusion.

"It worked!" The teacher said.

"Oh no!" Sun said.

"This is bad." Moon said.

"There's a chance that your pokemon might hurt themselves in confusion." Rotom said.

"Looks like we're going to take those chances." Sun said. "Litten, use Ember on Magnemite!"

"Use Vice Grip on Meowth, Grubbin!"

"Meowth, use Bite on Grubbin! Magnemite, use Thundershock on Litten!"

All pokemon on the field used their respective attacks. Grubbin latch his jaws on Meowth before it could land it's Scratch attack. Magnemite's Thundershock missed it's target and hits both Grubbin and Meowth and both of them fainted. Then, Magnemite was hit by Litten's embers and it fainted from the attack.

"Wahh!" Exclaimed the teacher. "I lost! I was so sure they would faint by confusion!"

"That's why it's a risky tactic, right?" Moon said.

"That's right!" Rotom said.

"Sensational!" The teacher said. "I... I can't believe...you actually beat me!" She said with a gleeful smile.

"Know your pokemon and know their moves." Kukui said as he and Lillie approach Sun, Moon, and the teacher in the middle of the battlefield. "Those are the basics of being a trainer."

"Even though they're still learning, I'm quite fascinated by their skill!" Said an anonymous voice.

They looked toward the direction where the voice came from and saw a pink haired guy with a white shirt and brown vest approaching the gang.

"Greetings! Captain Illima here." He said. "I watched your battle from the other side of that fence over there and I must say, you two, are extraordinary!"

"Thanks!" Moon and Sun said.

"I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial." Illima said. "Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the Island Kahuna."

"He's the only captain on this island. So all we have to do is pass his trial." Sun explained to Moon.

"My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Illima." He said. "I sincerely look forward to your challenge." After that, he left.

"Well, I guess it's time we dismiss you from school, Moon, Sun." The teacher said. "Congratulation, you pass!"

"That's it?" Moon asked.

"Yep." Sun said. "We did it!"

"I still got plenty to learn, but I'll probably obtain some more facts on the way." Moon said.

"You two seemed to be in perfect sync with your pokemon, weren't you?" Lillie said. "Um... Since we've come this far together, why don't me and Sun show you some more of this city?"

"That's a great idea, Lillie!" Sun said. "There's lots more to see at the city, you'll love it! Come on, let's go!"

The trio left the school and heads toward the city to see more of the sights. They had a conversation as they walked.

"You know... I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your pokemon at school." Lillie said.

"I bet you enjoyed it." Sun said with a smile.

"Although, my battling skills does need some sprucing up." Moon said.

"And even back when you weren't yet a pokemon trainer, Moon, you were able to save Nebby. You were chosen by your pokemon so quickly. I understand why now." Lillie said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud mooing. Then, the source of that sound came to them.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that Tauros." Sun said.

"Hey, wait up, Tauros!" A familiar voice said.

Then, the Kahuna and his grandson appeared out of the corner to catch up with Tauros.

"Ho! If it isn't Moon, Lillie, and Sun." Hala said. "I was about to put this old Tauros back home. But wouldn't you want to give him a little pat first?"

"A pat? Sure." Sun said and approaches Tauros.

"No, wait!" Rotom warned. "They're really dangerous when they're irritated!"

Sun pats the Tauros and it happily mooed.

"I don't think so." Moon said.

"I've known this Tauros almost half my life." Sun said as he pats. "Here, give it a try."

Moon approaches Tauros.

"Be careful now, Moon." Rotom said.

When she got up close and personal, she lovingly pats the Tauros and it happily moos.

"Ha ha ha! You see that? This rascal already loves you!" Hala said.

"Pokémon become happier when we show them some care." Sun said.

"Wa ha ha! Oh the places you'll go, child!" Hala said. "And as you do, you will surely meet more pokemon and people who will enrich your life." And with that, he took the pokemon back home with him.

"The Kahunas sure are something, eh?" Hau said. "Able to calm a raging pokemon without even needing to battle. Now that's something. I mean, I like Tauros and all...but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!"

"I do." Sun said.

"Me too." Moon said.

"Anyway, where are you three heading off to now?" Hau asked.

"Me and Lillie were about to show Moon around Hau'oli City." Sun said.

"Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!" Hau said.

"Sure thing, Hau!" Sun said.

"Then, let's all go together." Lillie said.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hau said and runs off.

"Come on, you two, pick up the pace!" Sun says and runs off.

"Hey, wait up!" Moon said.

"W-Wait for me!" Lillie said.

They head off toward the city and forward to their adventure.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Alola Hau'oli City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon strolls through the wonderful city, known as Hau'oli City.

It was midday. Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie enters in the big city, known as Hau'oli City. They see the people of Alola roaming around, they taste the salty breeze, the sea was glistening from the sun, people were enjoying the beach, and the folks of Alola were very friendly. Hau heads straight for the beach and have some fun over there. As they walked through the city, Moon heard people greet each other by saying, "Alola". This piqued her curiosity.

"Hey, Sun, why do the people say 'Alola' when they greet each other?" Moon asked.

"It's just another way to say 'Hello'. That's how greeting works here in the Alola region. Let me show how it's done." Someone was coming their way and Sun give them an Alolan hello. "Alola!" Sun greeted.

"Alola!" The person greeted back. And the duo trial goers continued on.

"Wow! That's interesting!" Moon said.

Sun saw another person coming their way. "Here comes someone, give it a try."

Moon gave that person an Alolan greeting. "Alola!"

"Alola!" The person greeted back. And the duo walked on.

Moon smiled and giggled in glee. "I can't believe that's how you say 'Hello' in this region!"

"Sun! Moon! Hold up!"

The duo stopped and look back to see who was calling them. It was none other than Hau, who was catching up to them.

"Hey, Hau." Sun said.

"Hey there, Sun!" Hau said. "So, Moon, how are you liking the city so far?"

"It's great!" Moon said. "I even learned how to say the Alolan 'Hello'."

"That's wonderful to hear!" Hau said.

Sun spotted a building they were near and just remembered something. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Dad told me that we can do something about Rotom."

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, what is it that you can do about me?" Rotom asked.

"Come inside the bureau with me and I'll let you know." Sun said.

The trio entered inside the building and walked up to the lady employer.

"Hey, miss. I heard you can get a special gift if you have a Rotom Dex. Is that true?" Sun asked.

"Why yes." The lady said. "It is our very own photo installment. Here, let me add it in for you." The lady said.

"Sweet!" Rotom said and went over to the lady to let her upgrade the dex.

"Awesome!" Hau said. "Now you can take pictures with your Rotom Dex."

"That's awesome all right!" Moon said.

"There, all done!" The lady said. "Now your Rotom can take pictures."

"Hot diggity! Zing-Zing!" Rotom said. "Let's try out my feature!"

They went outside for better lighting and saw Lillie coming their way.

"Oh! Sun, Moon, Hau. Did you visit the tourist bureau? How was it?" Lillie asked.

"We got Moon's Rotom Dex upgraded. Now it can take pictures." Sun said.

"I knew Rotom would be a great help." Lillie said.

Then, Rotom was getting too excited.

"Ooh! I can't take this excitement anymore! I need to try this out!" Rotom said and quickly snaps a picture of Moon, Sun, Hau, and Lillie. The picture came out perfect, it showed lots of great smiles with the exception of Lillie who had an surprised expression.

"Wah!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Couldn't hold it in could you, Rotom?" Hau said.

"I just couldn't!" Rotom said.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Me, I'm going to have a feast! I'll see you later!" Hau said and left.

"As for me, I think I'll go to the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own." Lillie said.

"We'll go with ya." Sun said.

"An apparel shop? That sounds fancy." Moon said. "I would like to see what clothes they have."

They walked towards the shop as they have a conversation.

"Tell me, Moon... Do you pick out all your own clothes?" Lillie asked.

"I do. But sometimes, my mom picks them out for me." Moon said.

"I see. Sun just picks out his own clothes without anyone telling him what to wear. Meanwhile, my own mother just picks out the clothes for me. So I really don't know what kind of style that would suit me."

"Just be yourself. It's that simple." Moon said.

"Be myself, huh?" Lillie said.

They finally made it to the shop.

"We're here." Sun said.

"Let's go inside and try something out, Lillie!" Moon said.

They went inside the apparel shop and Moon and Lillie try out different outfits while Sun was waiting on them. Moon made some styling poses with each outfit she puts on while Lillie felt sort of embarrassed wearing different kinds of clothing. After she had her fun, Moon purchased some of the clothes she decided to buy. They exited the store with bags holding in Moon's hands.

"That would do for some change of clothes." Moon said. "Lillie, you didn't buy anything back there."

"Ah... Well... Um..." Lillie stuttered.

"This always happens whenever we come to this town." Sun said. "She looks at the clothes, but not buying any of them."

"W-W-Well... I..." Lillie stammered.

"You would look really cute if you wear those styling clothes." Sun said with a smile.

She blushed, "Ah! S-Sun! You need to stop embarrassing me like that! Especially in front of people!" Lillie said. "I... I don't know what other people would think of me wearing those kinds of clothing."

"I think you would look really cute, Lillie." Moon said.

She blushed...harder. "R-R-Really?"

She nodded.

"Th...Th...Thank you very much!" She quickly said, almost in embarrassment.

Sun and Moon smiled at Lillie while having the same thought going in their heads. 'Yep. Cute.'

"A-Anyway, I would like to see more of this city by myself. So...e-excuse me!" Lillie said and left.

"I didn't Lillie would be this adorable!" Moon said.

"She even makes me gush when she is this cute." Sun said. "So, would you like to see more of this city?"

"I would." Moon said.

He took Moon around the city, showing her lots of places. They went to the mall and went to many stores in there like an expensive apparel shop, an antique store, they even tried a place called a Battle Buffet. They were having so much fun. They continued to roam around the city, looking for other places to visit. Then they saw Hau coming out from a restaurant.

"Howzit, guys!" Hau said.

"Eating malasadas as usual, I see." Sun said.

"Malasada?" Moon asked.

"Oh man! They are so delicious!" Hau said. "You should try some! Here, I even bought these for you guys." He hands Moon and Sun a malasada.

"Thanks!" They said.

Sun munched on the delicious fried dough while Moon looked at her food in wonder. She took a little nibble and finds it so delicious. She then takes bite out of the food.

"Enjoy them!" Hau said and left.

"Ah! There is this one place I got to show you. Come with me to the Marina! It's a beautiful sight!" Sun said.

They walked to the Marina as they eat their malasadas. When they made it to the location, they had finished their baked dough and Moon gazed upon the sea in awe. The light reflected off from the shining sea from the midday sun.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it! Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!" A voice called.

They turned around and Moon wondered who it was that said that.

Approaching them was two male hoodlums wearing some sort of black gangster clothing doing some sort of gangster hip-hop gesture with their hands as they walk. When they approached the trial goers, they did a pose that look like any sort of gangster would do.

"Lookit what we have here." Gangster #1 said. "Looks like we have a fresh new face here in Alola!

"Looks like she's accompanied by some sort of dweeb." Gangster #2 said.

Moon looks at them in confusion, wondering who they are. "Um... And you are?"

"Heh. We're none other than Team Skull, boy!" Gangster #2 said.

"Team Skull?" Moon asked.

"They're nothing but just gangsters who messes up trial sites, steal other people's pokemon, and cause a lot of trouble. They're really fun to mess with." Sun said with a smile.

"Really?" Moon asked.

"Hey! Don't you believe a word he says." Skull Grunt #1 said, almost agitated. "We're the toughest of the tough! And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you!"

"Dude, are you still mad after losing to that tourist?" Skull Grunt #2 asked.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he's a champion from some place I haven't even heard of? Ka-something." Grunt #1 said.

"Hey, Moon, let's team up and get rid of these numbskulls. What do ya say?" Sun asked.

"Sure. I can't forgive people who steal other people's pokemon." Moon said.

"Yo, then let's do it!" Grunt #2 said.

"Let's go, Zubat!" Grunt #1 said.

"Come on, Drowzee!" Grunt #2 said.

"Come on out, Litten!"

"Let's do this, Rowlet!"

The duo send their pokemon out.

"Yo, Zubat, use Bite on Litten!"

"Drowzee, use Headbutt on Rowlet!"

They land their attacks and knock them down. They got back up and are ready for a counter attack.

"Litten, use Ember on Zubat!"

"Rowlet, use Astonish on Drowzee!"

Both starters used their moves and knocked them out. Both of their pokemon fainted from the battle.

"Yo, what the fuck?!" Grunt #1 said.

"Dude!" Grunt #2 said.

"We did it!" Moon said.

"Now that just ain't right!" Grunt #1 said.

"Ay yo let's get outta this port, B! Nobody's gotta know 'bout this!" Grunt #2 said.

They quickly left the scene before anyone saw their embarrassment.

"Again? Oh my... How terrifying."

They heard a voice coming from the lower pier.

"Ilima?" Moon said.

He reached toward the higher ground to speak with them. "I saw the whole thing. I must say, despite being so quick, I was certainly impressed by your battling skills. I certainly hope you're ready to take on my trial."

"We definitely are!" Moon said.

"Great! Come to Verdant Cave at route 2." Ilima said. "You remember how to get there, right Sun?"

"Of course I do." Sun said.

"Then, you should have no problem showing Moon the way to the cave. I bid you Alola!" Ilima said and left.

"Are you ready to go the Verdant Cavern? Or do you want to see more of the city?" Sun asked.

"Let's go to the trial site. I'm ready to take the trial." Moon said.

"All right! Then, let's get to it, then." Sun said.

They talked as they make their way to route 2.

"Isn't Alola great, Moon?" He asked. "I know it isn't like Kanto, but I'm sure soon enough you'll accustom to this place. I'm sure you must miss your friends and family back home."

"Oh, I don't have any friends." She said.

"Huh?"

"I have this social outcast thing going on back at Kanto."

"Oh... I didn't know that." He said. Then, it got quiet, making this situation real awkward. He quickly breaks the silence by saying this. "But, you do have friends here in Alola. Like me, Hau, Lillie, and even Rotom Dex. You're not alone here in Alola."

She just realized that right now. "Huh... You're right." She smiled and said, "I'm glad to have friends like you, Sun."

He smiled and said, "Me too. And I'm sorry for bringing that subject up."

She shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it."

When they approached to the starting point of route 2, they saw Hala and Tauros.

"Hey, I thought Hala was suppose to bring Tauros back home!" Sun said. "What's it doing here?!"

They approached the Island Kahuna to see what's going on.

"Come on, now, Tauros. Calm down." Hala said.

But Tauros stomped and angrily mooed at him.

"Boy, that Tauros is surely agitated." Rotom said.

Hala turned and noticed Sun and Moon. "Ah! You're here! I was hoping you can calm this Tauros down."

"We could, but we don't even know why it's so angry." Sun said.

"If only there was some way we can understand what Tauros wants and communicate with it." Moon said.

"But what can we do?" Sun wondered.

"I don't even know how to help Tauros." Rotom said.

Moon looks at her dex and has an idea. "Hey, you're a pokemon, can't you communicate with Tauros?"

"Me?" Rotom said.

"Well, you are a pokemon. Surely, you must know what Tauros wants." She said.

"Okay, I'll try and talk to him." Rotom said and approached Tauros. "All right, big guy. Tell me what's wrong."

Tauros understood Rotom and tells him his problems.

Rotom listened to what the pokemon is saying. "Uh-huh... Yeah... Mm-hmm..."

Tauros was finished and floats back to Moon.

"So, what did he say?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Rotom said.

"Huh?!?!?" Moon and Sun said.

"But, you're a pokemon!" Moon said. "I thought you can communicate with other pokemon."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn on the communication settings." Rotom said.

"Oh, I thought I did that." Sun said. "Here, let me turn it on." Sun configured the settings and turned on the communication. "There, that should work."

"All right, let's try this again." Rotom said and floats over to Tauros. "Now, repeat what you said."

Tauros explained the whole problem again to Rotom, and this time, he understood what he is saying.

Rotom floats back to Moon and explained the problem. "Okay, this time, I got it right. It just wanted to be pat by you and Sun."

"That's it?" Moon asked.

Rotom nods.

"I know he will certainly loves your pats." Hala said.

"Why not? Let's pat him again." Sun said.

They approach Tauros and gave him loving pats that got him mooing happily.

"Ha ha ha! This Tauros sure does loves your patting more than the other one!" Hala said.

"Other one?" Moon asked.

Suddenly, Tauros turned around and runs off into route 2.

"What's this? You want to play tag, now? The Melemele Kahuna never loses, my friend! Wa ha ha!" Hala says and runs off to chase Tauros.

Sun chuckles, "Kahuna Hala is a really great Island Kahuna if he's bonding with pokemon like Tauros." He said. "As for us, it's time we move on to the trial site, don't you agree?"

She nods, "Yep!"

"Then, onwards to adventure we go!" Rotom said and they head out into route 2.

 

Mini-sode: Dokuro, Dokuro! It's Team Skull!

Summary: Moon and Sun bumps into Team Skull in the Berry Fields.

 

As Sun and Moon walks through route 2, they spotted a Delibird that was coming after them and grabbed a hold on Moon's bag and won't let go.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you pulling my bag?" Moon wondered as she was being dragged.

Sun followed as he asked, "Where are you taking her?"

The Delibird dragged her to the Berry Fields and the duo found two Team Skull members harassing a farmer.

"You got lame bunch of berries. Now Team Skull's your adversaries!" Skull grunt #1 said. "Takin' berries off your hands is just the start of our plans, yo!"

"Let's get Figy with it! Watch while I Nanab me some berries!" Skull grunt #2 said.

"The only being I'll share my berries with are pokemon. Not some crooked thugs like you." The farmer said.

"Oh that's some cold shit!" Grunt #2 said.

"Damn, man! Why you gotta be like that, huh?" Grunt #1 said.

Then, they heard someone laughing at them. They turned and saw a girl giggling at them.

"Hold up! You're those same punks that whooped our asses back at that port!" Grunt #1 said.

"What? You got a bone to pick with us?" Grunt #2 said.

"Yeah, we do." Sun said. "You guys should stop harassing that man."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about that?" Grunt #2 said.

"We'll kick your butts just like we did back at that port." Moon said.

"No problem! This time we'll win!" Skull grunt #1 said.

"Why? You got more pokemon on your team this time?" Sun asked.

Their eyes widen in realization.

"Oh..."

"Uh..."

They quickly made an excuse. "W-We'll stop harassing him, all right? Those berries ain't worth it!"

"Y-Yeah! What he said!"

Then, they scurried off.

"Well, thank you for helping me, but you really didn't have to waste your time on those thugs." The farmer said.

"It mostly your Delibird that dragged us here." Moon said.

"It must be really worried about you." Rotom said.

"In any case, thanks for the help." The farmer said.

"No problem!" Sun said.

"Let's continue on, Sun." Moon said.

They left the Berry Fields and continue towards Verdant Cavern.

 

Sometimes, I will do Mini-sodes like this just for the fun of it. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. Captain Ilima's Trial! The Totem Pokemon Is Gumshoos & Raticate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Sun challenge the trial site for the first time. Will they receive a Z-Crystal at the end of their goal? Find out now!

It was evening. The color of the sky changed from blue to orange. Moon and Sun made it through route 2 and spotted a pokemon center. But that's not all, they also see their friend, Hau, standing in front of the building. He noticed the two coming this way and waved at them.

"Howzit, guys? Your pokemon doing all right?" Hau asked.

"My pokemon are fine." Moon said.

"Although the same cannot be said for Litten. He's not so good." Sun said.

"Same here!" Hau said. "My team has seen better days, for sure."

"Since we're here and all, let's take a breather at the pokemon center." Sun said.

The trio went inside to get their pokemon healed for their trial. They went to the café to have some drinks and converse with one another as they wait for their team to rest.

"Hey, Moon, I should let you know that Verdant Cavern is a sacred place to Tapu Koko." Sun said.

"Really?" Moon said.

"That's right!" Hau said. "You aren't even allowed to go into it unless you're on your island challenge."

"That's interesting!" Moon said and sips her drink.

"I hope you're ready, Moon. Because the trial site is just right there and I am pumped to take it on!" Sun said.

"I'm getting pretty excited myself." Moon said.

"Sun! Moon! Your pokemon are ready!" Nurse Joy said.

"Welp, it's time to get a move on." Sun said.

"Are you ready for this, Hau?" Moon asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I'll relax for a bit." Hau said.

"Suit yourself." Sun said.

The duo received their team and heads out to the trial site. Before they left, Sun bought some healing items for their pokemon. In the entrance to the trial site, there was the Trial Captain himself, Ilima, who was waiting for them.

"Greetings. Captain Ilima here." He introduced. "My trial begins here. Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you prepared?"

Sun and Moon looked at each and saw the confidence in their eyes and both replied with, "Yes!"

"Then let us enter." Ilima said.

They enter inside the Verdant Cavern and saw some of the rays of the light shining through the holes on the ceiling. It almost looked like a jungle in there. Sun and Moon were amazed in awe at the sight of the trial site.

"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern." Ilima said. "I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial. What you should attempt to do is..." He turned and showed the duo two pokemon. The two pokemon scurried back into their den after being caught sight by humans. "Defeat six of the pokemon that lurk here in their dens. Then, reach the pedestal deep within the cave and collect the Z-Crystal there." Ilima explained.

Then, a tremendous roar echoed through the cave and startled the trial goers.

"W-What was that?" Moon asked, almost in fear.

"Ah yes... There is one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong pokemon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon, also resides here." Ilima explained.

"T-Totem Pokémon?" Sun asked, almost in fear.

"It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial." Ilima said. "By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch pokemon in Verdant Cavern. Same thing goes to every other trial site you'll face." He said. "This is but one of the seven trials you will face during your island challenge."

"Did you get that?" Sun asked.

"I got it." Moon said.

"And it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!" He said.

And with that, the trial started.

Sun and Moon begins their trial and heads over to the small den where they saw the two pokemon scurrying into. They took a peek in the hole and the two pokemon popped out of there and growled at them.

"This is it, guys!" Rotom said.

"Then, let's get to it!" Sun said and sends out Litten.

"I'm so pumped!" Moon said and sends out Rowlet.

"The two pokemon you're facing are Yungoos and an Alolan Rattata." Rotom said. "Just to let you know, Yungoos is a Normal type. And as for Rattata, it is a Normal and Dark type."

"Thanks for the info, Rotom!" She said.

The two pokemon growled and hissed at them.

"How dare you try to barge into our home!" Rotom said.

They looked back at him, baffled to what he just said. "Huh?" They both said.

"Oh, pardon me. With this communication settings on, I can now auto translate to what pokemon are saying." Rotom explained.

"That's a nifty feature." She said. "But let's get back to the trial! Rowlet, use Leafage on Rattata!"

"Litten, use Ember on Yungoos!"

They unleashed their attacks and knocks both of the wild pokemon out.

"That was easy." Rotom said.

"But this is far from over." He said. "Let's keep looking for more."

They ventured in the cave to search for more pokemon to defeat. They let their starters out of their ball so they wouldn't return them and send them back out again whenever they faced a pokemon. Suddenly, something rushed towards the duo and knocks down Litten and Rowlet. It was another Yungoos and Ratatta.

"Whoa! Where did they come from?" She exclaimed.

"That was out of nowhere!" He exclaimed.

"Focus, guys! These next two are the target!" Rotom said.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

They were stunned for a second, but they got their focus back.

"Then it's time for a counter attack! Rowlet, use Razor Leaf on Rattata!" She said.

"Litten, use Fire Fang on Yungoos!" He said.

Rowlet swirled around, and leaves were spiraling around the starter. Then, he unleashed his attack on Rattata. Litten's jaws were covered in flames as he charged at Yungoos and chomps it down. The wild pokemon were down, but not out. They counter attack with Yungoos using Tackle on Litten and Rattata using Bite on Rowlet.

"Come on, Rowlet! You can do this! Use Peck to finish off Rattata!"

"Litten, use Scratch on Yungoos and end this battle!"

Both starters charged at them and unleashed their moves on the wild pokemon. Litten swipes his claws endlessly at his opponent while Rowlet pecked Rattata nonstop until it was down. Soon enough, the wild pokemon fainted and couldn't take it anymore.

"Well done!" Rotom said.

"That was an excellent job, you two." She said.

"Come here, let me heal you guys." He said and heals their starters. "Now you're ready for more."

They ventured further in the cave to try and find the last two pokemon. Moon spotted something over across the wooden plank, which is also known as a bridge.

"I think I saw something over there. It might be the last two pokemon we have to defeat." She said.

"Then, let's hunt them down!" He said.

They crossed the bridge and saw a den that was above an unclimbable ledge. They took the long way around to get to the den. When they reach the location, they peeked into the den and saw there was nothing inside.

"Huh? It's empty?" She said.

"Hey, look!" Rotom said.

They looked to where he is pointing. It was a quick glance, but they saw the pokemon up above the den.

"That's where they are." He said.

"Then, let's go up!" Rotom said.

They hopped off the ledge and went up the hill to peek in the den. When they had a look inside, it was empty.

"Huh?! I'm sure they were here!" He said.

"Hey, what's that?" Rotom asked.

They looked to where Rotom is pointing and saw the two pokemon at the far end of the cave.

"Huh?! How did they get over there so quick?" She wondered.

"There's no time for questions! After them!" Rotom said.

They ran as fast as they could to catch up with the pokemon they saw. As soon as they were alerted by the trial goers, the wild pokemon went hid back in the den. When they got to the den, they looked inside and just like the last two dens they visited, it was empty.

"They were just here!" She said.

"How did they escape from us!" He said.

"Uh, guys?" Rotom points over to where he is looking and they saw the pokemon right where Moon spotted them.

Sun, Moon, and their starters sighed.

"This is exhausting!" She said.

"We can go like this all day!" He said.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's good, boy!" A voice called.

Suddenly, Team Skull appeared.

"It's your berry thieves boys, back...uh...back again!" Skull Grunt #1 said. "Remember us?"

"Nope!" Moon said with a happy, cheery smile.

(Insert record needle scratching here)

"That's fucked up!" Skull Grunt #2 said with a shocked expression.

Then, they switched positions. "So you forgot who we are just because we switched places?" Skull Grunt #1 asked.

Moon giggled. "You're right, Sun. They are fun to mess with."

"But enough about that noise! It's time we snatch that pokemon!" Skull Grunt #2 said.

Skull Grunt #1 went to the den that was around the hill while Skull Grunt #2 went to the other den that was at the far end of the cave.

"Yo, where is it?" Skull Grunt #1 wondered as he looked in the den.

"I'm not finding anything in here, yo!" Skull Grunt #2 said.

"While they're busy, let's check in that den over there." Sun said.

The trial goers went the long way around again to search in the den one more time to see if the wild pokemon were in there. They peeked inside, and the wild pokemon popped out of there. They growled and hissed at them.

"That's not Yungoos and Rattata." She said.

"That's Gumshoos and an Alolan Raticate." Rotom said. "Gumshoos is a Normal type. As for Raticate, it's a Dark and Normal type."

"Same typing, different pokemon." He said. "Litten, use Fire Fang on Gumshoos!"

"Rowlet, use Razor Leaf on Raticate!"

Litten rushed towards Gumshoos as his jaws were lit with flames. He jumped up and chomped down on Gumshoos. The wild pokemon flinched after the attack. Rowlet flings several sharp leaves at Raticate and lands a critical hit. Raticate counters with Pursuit and knocks Rowlet down.

"Now Litten, use Ember!"

Litten fires multiple embers at Gumshoos and it fell from the attack.

"Rowlet, can you get up?"

Rowlet picks himself up and shakes off the attack.

"Now Rowlet, use Razor Leaf, one more time!"

Rowlet threw many sharp leaves at Raticate and knocks it out.

"Hoo, boy! That was tough!" Rotom said.

"You didn't even do anything." He said.

"Oh...uh... I-I think it's time we get to the Totem Pokémon, don't you think?" Rotom nervously asked.

"But first, let's heal our pokemon." She said.

He healed their starters back to full health before they could take on the Totem Pokémon. They head towards the Totem's Den at the end of the cave and they were out of the Verdant Cavern. They can see the orange colored sky with some fluffy clouds drifting through. Up ahead, they see a pedestal that contain a crystal. Sun immediately knew what it is when he saw the shiny item. They approached the pedestal and saw the Z-Crystal and there was only one.

"So that's it? That's the Z-Crystal?" Moon asked.

"Yep." He said. "There's only one here." He reached his hand out to try and take it.

"Not so fast!"

Moon and Sun looked back at Rotom who said that.

"I didn't say anything." Rotom said. "But they did!" He points up.

The duo looked up and saw two pokemon up on the hill. They backed away as soon as the pokemon jumped off the hill and made a thunderous stomp. There was something different about those pokemon, their size were different than the regular ones they faced.

"That's a Gumshoos!" Sun said.

"That's a Raticate!" Moon said.

"They're so huge!" Rotom said.

It was none other than the Totem Pokémon. They growled and hissed at the trial goers. Suddenly, the Z-Crystal started to shine so brightly.

"What?!" Exclaimed Sun.

The light coming from the Z-Crystal was so bright, they had to cover their eyes. As soon as the bright light dimmed, Sun opened his eyes and only sees Gumshoos. But that's not all he saw. He looked up to the sky and he was surprised to see the orange color of the sky has changed.

"Wait a second! Wasn't it evening just a moment ago? Why is it daytime?" Sun wondered.

Moon opened her eyes as soon as the light was gone. She saw the giant pokemon in front of her, but that wasn't all she saw. She noticed the stars in the sky and it was really dark.

"What's going on? It isn't nighttime just yet. It just turned into evening a second ago." Moon said.

"It's so weird." Rotom said.

Then, Moon noticed something. "Huh? Hey! Where's Sun?" She, Rotom, and Rowlet looked around and didn't see either Sun or his partner Litten.

"He was just here a second ago." Rotom said.

Just then, she heard a voice.

"Moon? Moon! Moon, where are you?!"

She recognized that voice. "Sun?" She called out.

"Moon?" He heard her voice, but does not see her. "Where are you?"

She looked around. "I think I'm still at where the Totem Den is." She said. "Where are you?"

"Same thing." He said. "I don't know what's going on. But I think this has something to do with the trial. Maybe if we beat the Totem Pokémon, we can go back to where we were."

"So, all we have to do is pass the trial. This should be no problem with my pokemon, Rowlet." Moon said.

 

Sun vs. Totem Gumshoos

 

Gumshoos's aura flared to life and it's Defense rose.

"Okay, let's hope my theory is correct." Sun said. "Litten, use Fire Fang!"

Litten rushed towards the Totem Pokémon as his jaws were beginning to lit. He jumped up and was about to chomp down on the Totem Pokémon, but Gumshoos made the first strike and chomped Litten with Super Fang. It threw it away after it bites Litten. Then, it called out an alley. Suddenly, a Yungoos came to help.

"This is bad!" He said.

The Fire Cat Pokémon stood up after dealing with that attack and just shakes it off. Yungoos used Tackle and knocks Litten down.

"This could cause us some trouble." He said. "Litten, use Ember!"

Litten spewed out a barrage of embers at both Gumshoos. The attack burned Gumshoos and Sun saw an advantage to that. The Yungoos used Bide and it started to glow, waiting for it's opponent to attack

"Yes! This is our chance!" He said. "Litten, just ignore Yungoos for now. Focus on the Totem Pokémon."

Litten nod and meows.

"Use Fire Fang!"

His jaws flared and charges at Gumshoos. The Totem Pokémon was about to counter attack, but Litten quickly dodged it and sink his jaws on Gumshoos. The Totem Pokémon was trying to shake the starter pokemon off. After feeling the burn it received from Ember, Litten released his jaws and moves away from the Totem Pokémon. Yungoos glowed even brighter as it continues it's patience for it's opponent's attacks.

"Use Scratch!"

Litten runs circle around Gumshoos as the Totem Pokémon was trying to land a hit, but Litten was too fast for it. Then, it unleashed multiple scratches around it's huge body and weakens it. It felt even weaker when the burn was bringing it down. The Yungoos's Bide took effect, but nothing happened.

"Now's our chance! Litten, use Fire Fang on Yungoos!"

Litten's jaws were lit and charged at Yungoos and sink his teeth on the ally pokemon and knocks it out. After he took out Yungoos, he moves back to Sun's side.

"And that's the way to do it!"

Litten meows and it began to glow.

"Whoa! Litten... Are you...?" He watched his buddy transform into his new stage of evolution. After the change was finished, the glow was gone and Litten evolved into Torracat.

Torracat meows after he evolved.

"Cool!" Sun said with gleaming eyes as his buddy evolved. "You evolved! I wish I could enjoy this moment a little longer, but we have a trial to finish." He said. "Lit--I mean...Torracat, use Fire Fang!"

Torracat's mouth begins to flare up, charges at Gumshoos, and sinks his fangs on the Totem Pokémon. As his jaws were sinking down on Gumshoos, the Totem Pokémon used Bite and throws it away from it. Torracat felt weak after the attack and it could barely get up. Gumshoos was about to finish it with one last Bite, but as it was charging at Torracat, it fell in battle from the burn. The Totem Pokémon, Gumshoos, has fainted.

Sun jumped in joy, "All right!"

 

Moon vs. Totem Raticate

 

Raticate's aura flared to life and it's Defense rose.

"Rowlet, use Razor Leaf!"

Rowlet flings several sharp leaves at Raticate, but it barely took any effect. The Totem Pokémon used Tackle and then Bite. It thrashed around for a bit with Rowlet in it's fangs before it threw him away. Then, the Totem Pokémon called out an ally.

"Come out!" Rotom said. "That's what Raticate said."

Suddenly, a Rattata came to help.

"Two against one?! That's not fair!"

"You can use Razor Leaf to deal damage with both opponents to make things easier." Rotom said.

"In that case, use--"

But Rattata used Quick Attack on Rowlet before she could even command a move. And after he was knocked down, Raticate used Bite on the Grass and Flying starter.

"This is bad!" Rotom said.

"Don't give up, Rowlet. Use Razor Leaf!"

Rowlet got up, flaps his wings and sends out waves of sharpen leaves at both Alolan Rattata and Raticate. It dealt critical damage to Rattata and it fainted from the attack.

"The ally is down! We can do this, Rowlet!"

Rowlet cooed and it began to glow.

"Hey! Rowlet is glowing!"

"He's evolving!" Rotom said.

She watched her starter transform into his new stage of evolution. After the change was finished, the glow was gone and Rowlet evolved into Dartrix.

Dartrix cooed after he evolved.

"That's so cool!" Moon said.

"Allow me to tell you about Dartrix!" Rotom said.

"Not now! I'm in the middle of my battle against the Totem Pokémon. You can tell me later." She said. "I can't wait to tell Sun about this!" She cleared her throat and commanded a move. "Now Rowl--er--Dartrix, use Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flicked his hair and threw multiple sharp leaves with quick reflexes and knocks the Totem Pokémon out. The Totem Pokémon fell when the attack landed.

"That was so quick! I didn't even see it!" Rotom said.

"But that doesn't matter! Because we won!" She said as she jumped in joy.

 

They saw the Z-Crystal that was on the pedestal. It started to glow brightly again and they shielded their eyes. When the brightness of the crystal dimmed down, they opened their eyes and saw the color of the sky. It was orange, just like they remembered. They looked at their respective Totem Pokémon they were facing, then, they saw the other Totem Pokémon they didn't face. They fell in battle and they could barely get up. Then, Sun and Moon saw each other.

"Sun!" Moon said.

"Moon!" Sun said.

They quickly hugged each other in joy after seeing each other again.

"I was so worried." Moon said.

"Me too." Sun said. "But now it's over." He noticed her Rowlet has evolved. "Hey, your Rowlet evolved!"

She noticed Litten evolved as well. "Litten evolved, too."

"Sweet! Now's the time to tell you about them!" Rotom said. He starts with Torracat.

"Torracat

The Fire Cat Pokémon

At its throat, it bears a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokémon spits fire." Rotom said. Then, he does Dartrix.

"Dartrix

The Blade Quill Pokémon

It throws sharp feathers called blade quills at enemies or prey. It seldom misses." Rotom said.

The Totem Pokémon groaned as they got up. They looked at the challengers and nods in approval of their strength and bond with their pokemon. With little energy they had left, they disappeared back into the cave somewhere.

Sun and Moon approached the pedestal and saw not one, but two Z-Crystals.

"Huh? That's strange. I thought there was only one here." Sun said.

"Yeah. Where did the second Z-Crystal came from?" She wondered.

"Well, I don't think it matters. You both get one crystal each." Rotom said.

They thought about that and agreed to it.

"You're right. I don't think it matters." Sun said and takes a Z-Crystal.

"There's one for us each." She said and takes a Z-Crystal.

"What incredible trainers you are!"

They looked back and sees Ilima walking in.

"For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what to say!" Ilima said.

"But, Ilima, didn't you noticed something weird?" Moon asked. "We were transported to someplace else when we were battling the Totem Pokémon."

"Did you?" Ilima asked.

"Yeah. I was transported to the same place we were in, but it was daytime. Look where we at, it's only evening." Sun said.

"And I was transported to the same place, but it was nighttime instead." Moon said.

"Huh... How peculiar..." Ilima said. "I don't know what to say to that. But I will tell you this. It may happen again when you're facing a Totem Pokémon."

"Really?" They asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming." Ilima said.

"But it was so weird." Moon said.

"Well, let's not dwell on it. We won, didn't we?" Sun said.

"He's right." Ilima said. "And for your victory, allow me to show you the pose for the Normalium Z you've received." He showed them the pose for the Normalium Z. "Now if you have a pokemon that can use a Normal type move and strike an elegant pose like this one, then you'll be able to strengthen a Normal type move by unleashing Z-Power." He explained.

"You understand that, right?" Sun asked Moon.

"I think I do." Moon said.

"Now that you have proven your strength to the Totem Pokémon, you may now capture pokemon in this cave, if you like." Ilima said. "Now let me tend to your pokemon's wounds after the battle." He healed their pokemon and they thanked him. "Now, when you have the time, come with me to route 3. I have something to show you."

"We'll go with you right now, is that okay, Moon?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

They returned their pokemon, left the trial site with Ilima, and went back to route 2.

"Do you see that barricade over there?" Ilima asked.

They saw the barrier that was at the end of this route.

"These barricades help mark areas where particularly strong pokemon can be found. Of course, anyone can pass through them, if they are escorted by a strong trainer. Those attempting the island challenge can pass the barricades, as long as they clear the trials." Ilima explained.

They approached the barricade.

"Now, watch this. Behold the power of a captain!" Ilima said and snaps his fingers. The trial guide quickly removes the barrier and opens the path for the trial goers.

"Now that you have passed my trial, you can now battle the Kahuna of this island, Hala. Please send him my regards." Ilima said.

Just then, Kukui and Lillie appeared from route 3.

"Hey there, Sun! Moon!" Kukui said.

"Hey, dad! Lillie!" Sun said.

"Hi, Professor Kukui! Hi, Lillie!" Moon said.

"Guess what? We passed the trial!" Sun said.

"Oho! That's some great news!" Kukui said.

"But that's not all!" Moon said. She explained the whole thing about the Totem Pokémon and their location to Kukui.

"I see..." Kukui said. "That is weird. Even I haven't got a clue."

"That's too bad." Moon said.

"It's very strange as to why Sun fought Gumshoos at daytime while Moon fought Raticate at nighttime." Lillie said.

"But let's not worry about that for now. I think it's time to show you how to use Z-Power! Oh yeah! Woo!" Kukui said. "Since you have a Normalium Z, place it in your Z-Ring. Z-Crystals are compatible with a pokemon if it knows a move of the same type as the crystal." He explained.

Sun and Moon puts the Normalium Z on their Z-Ring as instructed.

"Now since your pokemon know a Normal type move, all you have to do is strike that pose and unleash their Z-Power." Ilima said.

"Sounds simple enough." Sun said.

"Using Z-Power once per battle is all a team can handle." Ilima said.

"I starting to get it." Moon said.

All of a sudden, they heard a cheerful greeting coming towards their way.

"Alola, guys!" Hau said as he joins in. "So, you passed the trial, eh? That's great!"

"We even got a Z-Crystal." Moon said.

"Hey, I've noticed something." Hau said. "I've been battling Sun and his Litten for quite some time before you even got here to Alola, but not once have I even battled you!"

"And?" She asked.

"Let's have a battle before I go in the Verdant Cavern." Hau said.

"All right! I'll take you on!" Moon said.

"And after you pass the trial, we walk together back to Iki Town." Sun said.

"That's a great idea!" Hau said.

"I'll make things fair and not use a Z-Move in this battle." Moon said.

"I appreciate that!" Hau said.

Moon and Hau send out their pokemon to battle each other for the first time.

 

I find it bullshit that this is the only trial that has two Totem version exclusive pokemon from Sun and Moon. I thought it would vary Totem Pokémon from other trials from different versions. I was a bit disappointed to find that out the hard way. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Melemele Island Kahuna Hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon face off against the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island. Can they beat him and earn their next Z-Crystal? Find out now!

Evening

 

Moon, Sun, Lillie, and Hau were walking on route 3 that led them back to Iki Town. After the battle between Moon and Hau, the cheery boy went to do his trial challenge while Sun, Moon, and Lillie waits for him. After he passed the trial, Sun and Moon asked him which Totem Pokémon he fought, and he replied with Gumshoos. Then, they decided to explained to him about what happened when they did the trial.

"That is pretty weird." Hau said.

"It may happen to us again when we face the next trial." Sun said.

"But for now, it's time for you to do the grand trial." Lillie said.

"That's right!" Hau said. "Hala must be waiting for us."

"I know I'm gonna do great." Moon said. "Especially after battling Hau. By the way, your pokemon are really strong. I almost lost for a second there."

"Thanks!" Hau said. "Popplio has been with me since I was a kid."

"I can still remember the day you found her." Sun said.

"Wait... You didn't receive Popplio from Kukui?" Moon asked.

"No, actually. I rescued her." Hau said.

"You rescued a pokemon?" Lillie asked.

"I was there, too. But I'll let Hau tell the story." Sun said.

Hau begins his story. "It all started when me, Sun, and his Litten were playing on the beach. We saw a group of Team Skull bullying Popplio and hurting it. Sun used his Litten and burns them with Ember while I rescued Popplio. We took it to the pokemon center and let Nurse Joy take care of it. After she was done, she told us that Popplio was just exhausted after all that bullying. It was hurt really badly, but me and Sun did not want it to hate humans. That's why I chose her as my partner. I took good care of it and it became so friendly towards people." (This is the accurate representation of how the fandom initially treated Popplio.)

"That's a nice story." Moon said.

Suddenly, there were two Rockruff who were coming their way. They were jumping on Moon and Sun with excitement when they met again.

"Hey, are those..." Moon recognized who they are.

"The same Rockruff who visits us back at the lab." Sun said and kneels down to their level and plays with them. "How're you doing, guys?"

Both Rockruff nuzzled their rugged necks on Sun.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey, come on now! That's tickles!" Sun said.

The Rockruff went to Moon and jumps on her to nuzzle her.

"Come on, Moon, kneel down and say hi to them." Sun said.

She kneeled down and pets them as they nuzzled their necks on Moon.

"He he he he! That tickles! It hurts just a little...but it's also ticklish!" Moon said.

"We were just on our way to Iki Town, wanna come join us?" Sun asked.

They barked happily.

"They both happily agreed!" Rotom said.

"Great! Then, let's go! I can almost see the town! I'll race ya there!" Sun said.

"Let me join in the race." Hau said.

They ran towards Iki Town.

"Hey! Let me join on this fun, too, you guys!" Moon said and runs towards the town.

"Ah! W-Wait up!" Lillie said and runs after them.

They ran and they ran until they made it to the town. When they entered inside, they saw Kukui and Hala talking.

"Oh, there you are." Kukui said. "Now that you cleared your first trial, it's time for you guys to face old Hala."

"Wa ha ha! I hope you're ready young ones!" Hala said.

"You three made great achievements. Even though I'm not a trainer, I can understand how hard you were working." Lillie said.

"The Melemele Kahuna is strong! He uses Fighting type pokemon to the fullest, oh yeah!" Kukui said. "Now... Which one of you would like to go first?"

"I'll go after Sun and Moon. I wanna see Tutu battle." Hau said.

"All right!" Kukui said and looks at the duo. "So, which one of you is first?"

"I say, let me have both of them." Hala said.

"Huh?!" The gang said.

"Are you sure?" Kukui asked.

"Why not? I feel pretty cocky today. I'll take them both on!" Hala said.

Kukui grinned. "Okay, but you asked for it, you know."

They moved to the stage, the same stage where Moon received her starter, and where she and Sun battled. Kukui, Hau, Lillie, and the two wild Rockruff were standing by and were watching the battle.

"I have been waiting for this." Hala said. "Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Shall we begin?"

They had their pokeballs in their hand, ready for action.

"Yes!" They both said.

"The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a pokemon battle against me, the Kahuna! It is known as the grand trial!" Hala explained. "Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!"

Hala sends out two pokemon for this match. His pokemon, Mankey and Makuhita, appeared on the field.

Sun sends out Torracat while Moon sends out Grubbin.

"Torracat, use Scratch on Mankey!"

"Grubbin, use Vice Grip on Makuhita!"

"Makuhita, Fake Out on Grubbin! Mankey, Karate Chop on Torracat!"

Makuhita made the first strike and hits Grubbin.

Mankey used Karate Chop on Torracat to knock him away after he scratched the Fighting type pokemon. Grubbin flinched and it didn't even made his move.

"You're okay, Grubbin. Try using Vice Grip again."

Makuhita dodged Grubbin's attack and used Arm Thrust multiple times and knocks it down with it's final hit. But then after that, Grubbin used Vice Grip again and it finally lands his attack.

"Now get ready for our full power!" Sun said. "It's time to use our Z-Move!"

"I'm with ya, Sun!" Moon said.

They activated their Z-Crystal and did their Normalium Z pose. Their pokemon surrounded themselves with their Z-Power and unleashed their full-force Z-Move.

"Breakneck Blitz!"

They charged with full power and tackles their opponents head on and knocks them out.

The Rockruff that were watching yipped and jumped in joy after they won the first round.

"That's amazing! They made it to the first round!" Lillie said.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Kukui said.

"Ha ha ha! You managed to take them down quite easily, I see." Hala said. "But can you defeat this?" He sends out Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler, use Power-Up Punch on Grubbin!"

Crabrawler's fist glowed and knocks out Grubbin with just one hit.

"Grubbin!"

The Rockruff were worried after Grubbin fainted from the attack.

"Return, Grubbin! You deserve a good rest." She return Grubbin back to his pokeball. "Go, Dartrix!" And sends out Dartrix.

"Congrats on receiving your Z-Crystal, by the way. Now let me show you the potential of this Z-Power!" Hala said.

He activated his Z-Crystal and did his Z pose. Crabrawler surrounded itself with it's Z-Power and unleashed it's full-force Z-Move.

"All-Out Pummeling!"

Crabrawler shoots out many punches and kicks at Torracat and Dartrix. Crabrawler launched two final hits at both starters and knocks them both out.

Torracat and Dartrix were unable to battle. Dartrix didn't even had a chance to use a single move.

"Oh no!" Lillie said.

"They lost!" Hau said.

Kukui sighed. "That's too bad."

"Wa ha ha! I will say that you two are strong! You did your best and that what counts!" Hala said.

Sun and Moon sighed and return their pokemon.

Sun smiled as he said, "Return, Torracat. You deserve a nice rest."

"Come on back, Dartrix. I'm sorry that you didn't even had a chance to battle." Moon said as she returns her starter back.

The Rockruff were in shock to see that they lost. They wouldn't stand for it. They quickly went up to the stage and stood by their sides.

"Whoa, Rockruff!" Sun said.

"What is it, you two?" Moon asked.

The two Rockruff looked ready to fight.

"I think they want in on this battle." Rotom said.

"I get it." Sun said. "You want to help us. But I'm afraid we can't continue because we lost."

"Ha ha ha! Oh, why not let them join on this fight?" Hala asked.

"Huh? But we lost. And those Rockruff aren't even ours." Sun said.

"I'll allow it. This fight shall continue." Hala said.

"Did you hear that? You both get a second chance at this!" Rotom said.

"Okay, let's not screw this up! Ready, Rockruff?" Sun asked.

Rockruff barked.

"Are you ready to go, Rockruff?" Moon asked.

Rockruff ruffs.

"Then, let's begin!" Sun and Moon said.

"All right!" Hala said. "Crabrawler, use Power-Up Punch!"

Crabrawler's fist glowed and charged at one of the Rockruff.

"Use Sand-Attack!" Sun said.

Rockruff threw sand and lowers Crabrawler's Accuracy.

"Dodge!" They both said.

Both Rockruff dodged the attack.

"Use Bite!" Moon said.

"Use Tackle!" Sun said.

Moon's Rockruff bites Crabrawler's fist while Sun's Rockruff tackles the Fighting type pokemon.

"Keep using Power-Up Punch!"

Crabrawler swings it's fist around, but not even landing the attack with it's Accuracy lowered and the two Rockruff dodging the attack.

"Use Tackle!" They both said.

Both Rockruff used a full-forced Tackle on Crabrawler and knocks it down.

Kukui, Hau, and Lillie were shocked, but yet, happy that they won.

"We did it, guys! We won!" Moon said.

"Whoa! Well played!" Hala said. He then laughs off the loss.

"And it's all thanks to you guys!" Sun said to the Rockruff.

They both yipped and barked happily.

"Hmm! The results come as no surprise to me." Hala said. "What fine trainers you are!" He looked at the Rockruff who helped said trainers. "And what fine pokemon, too!"

They barked in gratitude.

Just then, they heard the cries coming from the guardian of Melemele Island echoing throughout this island.

"Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!" Hala said. "Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well."

"Maybe someday..." Moon said.

"Accept this Z-Crystal, you two! It allows you to share their power with their partner pokemon!" Hala said and hands them both a Fightinium Z. "Observe, you two. If you wish to use the Fighting type Z-Power, you have to pose like this." He shows them both the pose for the Fightinium Z.

"I'll try to remember it, Hala." Moon said.

"Don't worry. If you forget, I'll teach it to ya." Sun said.

"Ha ha! Looks like you have a teacher, young Moon!" Hala said. He looks at the Rockruff again. "As for those two, they surely helped you in this battle and it looks like they enjoyed it quite so much."

"They did, didn't they?" Moon said.

"Why don't you take them on your island challenge? They will surely help you on your quest." Hala said.

Sun looks at Rockruff. "What do you say? You wanna join me on my island challenge?"

Rockruff happily barked and jumps in joy.

Moon looks at Rockruff. "What about you? Do you want to come with me?"

Rockruff runs around in circles, excited at the idea.

"They certainly love the idea." Hala said.

"Okay, then welcome to the team, Rockruff!" Sun said and brings out an empty pokeball for Rockruff.

Rockruff enters inside and happily accepted Sun.

Moon brought out her empty pokeball and said, "Welcome to the team, Rockruff! We'll have a great time together!"

Rockruff howled in joy and enters inside the pokeball.

"Congrats, you two!" Hala said.

They send out their Rockruff.

"Now that I caught ya, it's fitting that I should give you a nickname. How about...Rocky?" Sun said.

Rockruff happily barked at the name.

"A nickname, huh? Would you like me to call you Nightwolf?" Moon asked.

Rockruff happily howled at the name.

"So, you completed all of the trials of this island." Kukui said. "Now the next thing to do is to go over the next island and do the trials over there!"

"Then, that's our next objective!" Sun said.

The duo returned their Rockruff and gets off the stage with Hala.

All of a sudden, they heard mooing and two Tauros rushed at the gang and stopped at their tracks.

"Whoa there, Tauros!" Hala said.

"Wah! Now there's two of them!" Moon said.

The Tauros saw Moon and Sun and they were happy to see them.

"What's with them?" Sun asked.

"Why, you don't know?" Hala asked. "They just want to see you, that's all!"

"Hold on... Didn't we give one of those Tauros a patting before?" Moon asked.

"You gave both of them a patting!" Hala said.

"Huh?" Moon said.

"Oh, that's right!" Sun said. "There's more than one Tauros on this island. And of course, they are used to help people. Those pokemon are known as Poke Rider."

"More than one Tauros, eh?" Moon said. "So let me guess... We gave one Tauros a patting at the entrance of Hau'oli City and the other a patting at the entrance of route 2, right?"

"That's right!" Hala said. "And these two are the ones you pat before."

"Huh... Well, wouldn't you know..." Moon said.

Then, Hala had a lightbulb moment. "I got an idea! How about I set you up so you can ride the Tauros whenever you'd like?"

"Really?" Sun said in excitement.

"No reason why they shouldn't get to enjoy the island challenge, too!" Hala said.

The Tauros happily mooed to the idea.

"I'll take care of all the little things you'll need in order to ride a pokemon, Moon and Sun." Hala said and gave both of them a ride pager. "Come on and hop on them!"

They used the ride pager and they suddenly got into their gear and they were riding their respective Tauros.

"How does it feel riding the Tauros, Moon and Sun?" Hau asked.

"It takes some time to get used to." Moon said.

"It would be awesome if I can make it go fast." Sun said.

"Here in Alola, our pokemon lends us their strength and let us ride about on them." Hala said. "Let me explain some of the gear I gave you. Your ride pager is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokémon. And those Riding Wear you have on will be the special outfit you wear when riding pokemon."

"All right! Let's romp around Alola, Tauros!" Sun said.

"Hey, when you're done having fun, come meet us at the Marina in Hau'oli City, yeah?" Kukui said. "We should be heading to the next island." He looks at Moon. "And as for you, you should let your mom know that you're leaving. You don't want her to think you disappeared or anything, yeah?"

"You're right." Moon said. "Come on, Tauros, off to my house!"

"All right, time to get the boat ready. Lillie, you gonna help me clean it?" Kukui asked.

"Of course, Professor." Lillie said.

"By the time you get the boat all cleaned up, I'll beat Tutu and get the Z-Crystal from him!" Hau said.

"Ah yes... When you're ready, step up on the stage." Hala said.

The gang went their separate ways. Hau and Hala were battling, Kukui and Lillie were off to clean the boat, Sun is off at Hau'oli City having some fun with Tauros, and Moon is riding her Tauros to her house to let her mom know she is leaving.

She made it to her house and got off her Tauros.

"So this is what you're house looks like. It's pretty nifty!" Rotom said.

"Thanks. It's casual, but it's pretty homey." Moon said.

She went in her house and sees her mother doing the dishes.

"I'm home!" She said.

"Welcome back, honey!" Her mom said.

"So, I beat the grand trial and earned two Z-Crystals."

"Honey, that's so wonderful to hear!"

"And I'm going to be leaving this island for a little while because I'm going to the next island to do my trial there."

"Oh really? Well have fun and be safe!"

"Thanks mom! Oh...and you were right when you said I should take the island challenge. Because of that, I made lots of new friends."

"Oh that is so nice to hear!"

"I made friends like Sun, Hau, Lillie, and even..."

"Bee dee dee dee! Howdy, ma'am! It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Rotom said.

"My pokedex, Rotom Dex." Moon said.

"My, what a cutie you are!" Her mom said.

"Aw shucks! Good looks is not all I come with! I can even tell info on pokemon." Rotom said. He then spotted a Meowth. "Ooh! That's a Meowth! And in it's original form, too!"

"Ok, Rotom, that's enough. We should get going." Moon said. She hugs her mother goodbye and they head off to the Marina.

As she makes her way to the Marina on her Tauros, it was already nighttime. This day has been exhausting for her and her pokemon. When she made it to the Marina, she sees Sun, Hau, Lillie, and the professor getting the boat ready.

"Hey, Prof, are you sure this old thing's really seaworthy?" Hau asked.

"Hey now! Don't you go calling my boat old! She's not old." Kukui said.

"But its probably old." Sun said.

"But it does have that sense of history to it." Lillie said. Nebby pewed in agreement inside the bag.

"Can it really hold all of us?" Moon asked as she got off the Tauros and changed back into her old clothes.

"Hey, Moon! You're just in time!" Kukui said. "When you're ready, let's sail away. Woo!"

"Let's go then." Moon said.

They aboard the ship and set sail to the next island, which is Akala Island.

As Kukui steadies the ship, he says to the gang, "Akala Island is a pretty long trip. You should take this time to rest until we get there."

Sun yawned and said, "That's a nice idea. I'm gonna take a long nap. Wake me up when we get there."

Moon yawned, too, and said, "I'm getting pretty tired myself. I think I should sleep for a while before I can continue on with my island challenge."

"Well, good night, guys. I'm gonna stay awake and watch the wonderful sea as we get there." Hau said.

"Take a long rest, you two. You deserved it. I'll wake you up when we get there." Lillie said.

They took a nap at the bench seats, leaning against each other. As soon as they closed their eyes, they drifted off to dreamland.

 

And yes, I will put the nicknames of the pokemon they caught in this story. But don't worry, you won't forget who they are. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. Tag Team Assistants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Sun arrived at Akala Island and are greeted by the Kahuna of this island...and more!

Somewhere around route 4, there was a boy who was roaming around, sniffing and sobbing. Along with him, is a pokemon, Goomy, who looked very guilty.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out. "Where are you?" He then cried as he couldn't find his parents anywhere. His Goomy felt very sad for him, but it intends to stick by him until he finds his mom and dad.

 

Morning

 

"Sun...Moon...Wake up! We're here!"

The duo groaned and slowly lifted their eyelids. Moon sees the sun was blocked by a floating object. She then realized that object was just Rotom. Sun got up and stretched for a moment or two. He then saw his friends, Hau and Lillie, sleeping on the bench seats. Lillie held Nebby close to her arms as it peacefully sleeps next to the girl.

"I'm gonna stay awake and watch the wonderful sea. He says. I'll wake you up when we get there. She says. Man, sometimes I can't rely on them." Sun said. Then, he smiled, "Meh... Whatcha gonna do?"

He wakes up Hau while Moon wakes Lillie up.

"Come on, guys! Up and at 'em!" Moon says.

They got up, rubbed their eyes, and stretched.

"Hey, where's Kukui?" Sun wondered.

"He's waiting for you at the port." Rotom said.

They looked out at the port and sees the professor waiting for them.

"Well, good morning! I hope you slept well!" Kukui said.

One by one, they got off the boat. When Hau got off and lands on the port, he said, "Land ahoy!"

This somewhat bothered Lillie, "Um... Isn't it a bit late to declare "land ahoy" after you've already arrived onshore?" She asked.

This shocked Hau, "What a stick in the sand! Help me out me, guys! It was funny, right?" He asked.

"It was pretty funny!" Sun said.

"Uh... It was supposed to be funny?" Moon wondered.

"What about you, professor?" Hau asked.

Kukui replied, "The land is certainly ahoy, oh boy!"

Lillie was baffled to Kukui's comment. "Eh???"

"I'm glad to see you made it, Kukui." A woman said.

They turned their attention to the two women who were approaching them.

"Ah, Olivia!" Kukui said.

"Are these the kids that are taking on the island challenge?" Olivia asked.

"They sure are." Kukui said.

"They're all so cute! Nice to meet you all! I'm Olivia!" She introduced. She directs their attention to the other girl. "This here is Mallow."

"Hey! Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said.

"Hello!" The gang greeted.

"So, what's the plan for you guys?" Olivia asked.

"Plan?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, plans." Olivia said. "Like...which trial will you go to?"

"Oh... Well... We didn't thought of that." Sun said.

"Hey now, don't rush them. They just got here." Kukui said. "Let them take their time and do what they want. Let them sight see for a bit."

Olivia chuckles, "Well, I suppose. I can get a little too eager when new challengers come."

"Why's that?" Lillie asked.

"Because, as the Kahuna of this island--that's me--I love to take on new challengers." Olivia said.

"Wait--You're the Island Kahuna!?" Hau exclaimed.

"That's right she is!" Mallow said. "And when you're done with all three trials, you can get to face her."

"So, three trials is all we have to do." Sun said.

"I'll be waiting for you guys to try my trial." Mallow said.

"Hold on! Don't tell me you're a Trial Captain!" Hau exclaimed.

"She sure is." Olivia said. "You'll get do to her challenge when the time comes. But for now, enjoy your time on your island challenge. And welcome to Akala Island!"

Olivia and Mallow left and let the kids do their island challenge.

"For the next trial you'll take, you have to go to route 4 and keep on going past Paniola Town." Kukui said.

"Thanks for the info, dad." Sun said.

"Then, that's where I'll go to next!" Hau said and head towards route 4.

"Maybe I'll do some shopping of my own. And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake, too." Lillie said and went to the nearest apparel shop.

"You guys do know that we're on Akala Island, right?" Rotom asked. "That means new pokemon to find on this island! So, let's get going!"

"All right, calm down now, Rotom. We'll find some when we get to route 4." Moon said.

"But for now, let's just take in the sight of this city." Sun said.

They visit many places they went to. They went to a restaurant and ate some breakfast, they looked at the souvenirs in the city, and they did some sightseeing. As they continued on this city, they saw Lillie and Nebby, doing some window shopping.

"Hey, Lillie!" Sun called out.

"Oh! Sun... Moon..." Lillie said.

"Pew?" Nebby said.

"Whatcha doing, Lillie?" Moon asked.

"Doing some window shopping as usual." Sun said. "Always looking at those clothes, but yet, never buys them."

"You said that before back at Hau'oli City, didn't you?" Moon asked.

"Yes, I did." Sun said.

"I heard you were also looking for the ruins, weren't you, Lillie?" Moon asked.

"I was doing that, too. But this little fellow hardly sits still." Lillie said. "I think Nebby might be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life."

"Ruins of Life?" Rotom asked.

"Apparently they housed the sacred guardian of Akala Island. A creature called Tapu Lele." Lillie said.

"Pew?" Nebby said.

"I wondered if you'd like to come with us when we go visit the ruins." Lillie said. "I mean...little Nebby here seems to like you guys quite a bit."

Nebby pewed happily.

"Sure. We'll go with you after we're done with this island." Sun said. "Any objections?"

"Nope." Moon said.

"Then, it's a deal." Lillie said. "I'll be at Tide Song Hotel. So don't worry about me, okay, Sun?"

"As long as I know where you're at." Sun said.

"Pew!" Nebby said.

"And you! I'll have you stay in your bag, mister." Lillie said.

Nebby frowned at the idea and floats over to Sun and Moon.

"Come on, now. You have to stay in the bag." Sun said.

"We don't want any bad people to harm you, right?" Moon said.

With that logic, Nebby happily pewed and floats back to Lillie and went in the bag.

"I'll be going now." Lillie said. "See you, Sun. See you, Moon."

"Bye!" Moon said.

"Be careful, Lillie." Sun said.

She left and went to the hotel.

Sun and Moon went to the pokemon center to check up on their team. It took quite a while, but the results came out fine. They exit the pokemon center and decided to continue on with their island challenge. They make their way to route 4, but two people stopped them and were getting in the way.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" They both said.

There was a boy wearing a blue shaded glasses and a girl wearing pink shaded glasses. They approached the duo and introduced themselves.

"Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you." The boy said. "You must be doing your island challenge."

"Yes, we are." Sun said.

"May we ask for your names and why you stopped us?" Moon asked.

"But of course." The girl said.

"I'm Dexio." The boy said.

"My name's Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" The girl said.

"We're here seeing the sights in Alola." Dexio said. "Its unique tradition of island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say."

"We would like to battle you both to see if that challenge is paying off. What do you say?" Sina asked.

"We'll accept your challenge! Right, Moon?" Sun said.

"I'll show you the strength me and my pokemon went through!" Moon said.

"Fantastic!" Dexio said. "Then, let us begin!"

They had their pokeballs out and ready. And soon, their battle begins.

"Let's go, Grubbin!" Moon said.

"Come on out, Rocky!" Sun said.

"Come out, Espeon!" Dexio said.

"Let's do this, Glaceon!" Sina said. 

All pokemon came out on the field.

"Rocky, use Bite on Espeon!"

"Grubbin, use Bug Bite on Glaceon!"

Rocky jumped on Espeon and bites the Psychic type. Meanwhile, Grubbin latched his jaws on Glaceon and munch, munch, munched the Ice type.

The Eevee evolution duo knocks them out of the way and were ready for a counter attack.

"Espeon, use Confusion on Rockruff!"

"Glaceon, use Icy Wind!"

Glaceon used Icy Wind first and attacks both pokemon and lowered their Speed. Then, Espeon's Confusion attack landed on Sun's Rockruff.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Dexio and Sina said.

With quick speed, they knocked them down.

"They're pretty good." Sun said.

"But we'll be the ones who will prevail!" Moon said. "Grubbin, get ready for the Z-Move!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! The Z-Crystal!" Sun said. "Are you ready for this, Rocky?"

Sun and Moon activated their Z-Crystal and did the Normalium Z pose. Their pokemon surrounded themselves with their Z-Power and unleashed their full-force Z-Move.

"Breakneck Blitz!"

They charged with full power and crashes into their opponents head on with full speed and knocks them out.

"My, my, my! Alolan trainers are just as tough as Kalos trainers!" Dexio said.

"They certainly have their own unique charm!" Sina said.

They returned their pokemon back and Dexio and Sina congratulated them.

"You two battle very elegantly." Dexio said. "That move you use is known as a Z-Move, correct?"

"That's right!" Sun said. "We get those from doing the island trials."

"Ah, I see." Sina said.

"You may have elegant battling styles, but what do you think of ours and our characters? Pretty cool, huh?" Dexio asked.

"Well..." Sun and Moon said.

"No offense, but... Your character seems kinda lame." Sun said.

"And you're battling styles are like that of a loser." Moon said.

Dexio and Sina gasped in shock as the PTSD hits them hard. Those words reminded them of a certain trainer who always brings them down whenever they meet.

"Lame"

"Loser"

"Annoying"

"Get out of my sight!"

"They're only annoyance..."

"Always getting in my way..."

Dexio and Sina kneeled down in despair with their backs turned to the duo.

"It's already bad enough that he calls us that..." Dexio said.

"But to be branded those titles again...and by a couple of trial goers, no less!" Sina said.

Sun and Moon realized what they did and quickly apologized.

"H-Hey, we're sorry! We didn't mean it!" Sun said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt your guys' feelings." Moon said.

"No..." Dexio and Sina got up and turned back to them. "It's fine... We're used to it." Dexio said.

They quickly cheered up in front of the kids and puts on their happy faces.

"But anyways, thanks for battling us! It was a splendid experience!" Sina said.

"You're very welcome!" Moon said.

"And with that, we're off!" Dexio said.

"We'll be taking our leave now! Bon voyage!" Sina said.

They did the Alolan goodbye gesture to them and left.

"Next time we meet them, we should be careful with what we say to them." Sun said.

"Agreed." Moon said.

"Now that the drama is over with, let's head on over to route 4. Shall we?" Rotom said.

"Let's!" Moon and Sun said.

They entered route 4 and continued on with their island challenge.

 

Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. In The Wild, Wild West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon passes through Paniola Town and visits a ranch that looks to be interesting.

Midday

 

Moon and Sun passed through route 4 and made their way to Panioli Town. When they got there, they were in awe as they looked at the place. It looked exactly like the wild west. They ventured in the town for a while and saw many features. When they were done, they went in the pokemon center to heal their team. After that, they left and were about to head off, until there was something that caught their attention.

They see a grown woman, desperately searching for something. She looked frantic as she searches. Then, a grown man came to her.

"Did you find him?" The man asked.

"No. I didn't." The woman said, almost frantically. "Oh, where can he be? I'm worried about him!"

"He couldn't gotten that far. So he should be around here."

"What if our son is in danger?! He could get into trouble!"

"Relax..." The man said as he puts his hands on his wife's shoulders to soothe her. "He has his pokemon with him. So he should be fine." He said with a calm tone.

"I just don't understand how is it that you're not worried."

"Then there would be two worried parents panicking and that's not going to solve anything. Now stay calm, we'll find him." He said and pats her shoulder.

They went to different directions to find their missing kid.

"Those poor parents... They must be looking for their kid." Moon said. "If we get the chance, we should find their son."

"I agree with you, 100%." Sun said.

They went to Paniola Ranch and continue on with their island challenge.

"I gotta say, Moon. It was sudden that you would want to help those parents looking for their son." Sun said.

"Well, isn't that what your dad said? If you see a person or a pokemon who needs help, you just help them." Moon said.

"He did say that." He said. "Hey, Moon, I'm gonna tell you a secret."

"What is it?"

"Kukui is not really my dad."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "But you kept calling him dad! I thought you were his kid!"

"To tell you the truth, I was adopted by him."

It honestly could've fooled her since they both have a tan and have good looks.

"So if you were adopted by him, what happened to your real parents?"

"Hmm..." He thought long and hard, but came up with nothing. "You know... I don't really know. Dad said that he found me? I think that's what he said."

"Huh..." Moon was quite surprised by this bombshell.

As they walk further in the ranch, a farmer spotted them and stops them.

"Oh! You two have got to be trial goers, right?" The farmer asked.

"Yeah, we are." Sun said.

"Well, you've got a good sense of timing!" The farmer said. "The captain's actually here now, so come on!"

"I wonder which captain is it." Sun said.

They entered in the Moomoo Paddock and sees Hau and the Trial Captain, Mallow. They also see a kid riding on a Stoutland.

"Hey, Howzit, Sun and Moon?" Hau asked.

"Oh hey, Hau!" Sun said.

"Alola, Hau!" Moon said.

Mallow approached the gang, holding a bottle of Moomoo Milk. "Thanks for stopping by! The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things." She gulps some of the drink down her throat, wiped the leftovers off her chin, and gave out an delicious exhale. "Mmm! The taste can't even be described!" She hands one to the duo. "Here, have some!"

"Thanks!" They said and chugs the milk down their throat. They gave out an refreshing sigh after finishing the bottle.

"It's really good!" Moon said.

"Oh, by the way! Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor." Mallow said and registered Stoutland into their ride pager.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Sun said.

"See, Stoutland can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them." Mallow said.

"Sometimes, they're also fun to ride in! We even have a kid riding one right now. See?" Hau said as he looks back at the kid riding the Stoutland.

They saw the Stoutland running back towards Hau. On top of the pokemon, is a boy and his pokemon, Goomy. The boy was laughing and having fun riding the Stoutland while holding his pokemon in his arms. The Goomy seemed happy and it also looked like it was having some fun, too. The Stoutland stopped right where Hau was standing. The boy has straight, chin length honey blonde hair with gray eyes.

"That was fun!" The boy said.

"Are you feeling happy now?" Hau said.

"Mm-hmm." The boy said. "Even my pokemon stop feeling sad."

"Goomy!" His pokemon said, happily.

"It's a Goomy! You don't see too many of those here in Alola." Rotom said.

"I found this kid crying back at route 4. He got separated from his family and I decided to help him. I asked him where he has last seen them, and he told me that is was a place called "Cowboy Town". He must've meant Paniola Town, so I took him there and we looked for his family, but we couldn't find them anywhere. Then, he told me that maybe they were at the ranch, and here we are." Hau explained.

"Wait a second..." Moon said. "Is this the same kid that his parents are looking for?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Sun said.

"So you found his folks?" Hau asked in happiness.

"You know where's my mommy and daddy?" The boy asked.

"We may have." Sun said.

"That's so great to hear!" Mallow said.

"We'll take it from here, Hau. You just go on with your island challenge." Sun said.

"Hey, thanks!" Hau said. "Isn't that great news? Now you'll be reunited with your mom and dad!"

"Mm-hmm!" The boy said. "Thanks for today! I had lots of fun!"

"You're very welcome!" Hau said. "I'll see you guys next time!" He said and moves on to his next destination. 

"Be safe, Hau!" Moon said.

"See you later, Hau!" Sun said.

"Come with us, we'll take you to your parents." Moon said.

"Okay!" The boy said.

"And here, have some Moomoo Milk for you, your pokemon, and your mom and dad." Mallow said.

"Thank you!" The boy said.

Together, they walked back to Paniola Town to find his parents once more. As they were almost there, they spotted two adults, and Moon and Sun recognized them as his parents. The boy smiled in joy after seeing his mom and dad again. He happily runs up to them and reunites with them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy cried out as he runs to them.

Sun and Moon smiled and felt good what they did today.

"There you are!" The wife said, relieved and filled with happiness when she found her son. They embraced as she carried her kid. "We've been looking everywhere for you! We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry, mommy." The boy said. "But Goomy got away from me and I chased after him. But when I caught him, I was lost."

"Oh, that Goomy. Causing my boy some trouble. But you did keep him safe." The husband said as he pats Goomy. 

"Goomy!" The pokemon said.

"And am I to presume that you found him?" He asked the kids.

"Actually, our friend found him first. We just took him back to you." Sun said.

"I see. I thank you for finding our son. My name is Calem." The husband said.

"And I'm Serena." The wife said.

"You already met our son, Xavier and his pokemon, Goomy." Calem said.

"Hello!" Xavier said.

"Goomy!" The pokemon introduced.

"I'm Sun." He introduced.

"I'm Moon." She introduced.

"The one who found Xavier is our friend named Hau." Sun said.

"When you see him, thank him for us, will you?" Calem asked.

"We'll be sure to tell him." Moon said.

"Thank you again for finding Xavier." Serena said.

"Hopefully, we'll meet again." Calem said. "Til then, see ya."

"Hope we can meet again, soon." Serena said.

"Goodbye! And thank you for bringing me back to my mommy and daddy!" Xavier said.

"Goodbye!" Moon said.

"See ya!" Sun said.

Then, the family turned around and heads back into town.

Rotom sniffled and said, "What a happy ending!"

"Aw, come on, Rotom! Don't get sappy!" Moon said.

"I'm sorry! It's just..." Rotom sniffled some more and tries to hold back his tears.

"Oh you..." Moon said.

Sun laughs and said, "We should get going to our next trial."

"Right!" Moon said.

They turned around and heads towards their next destination.

 

Yeah, I know this is short. And I could've put this in as a mini-sode, but there was some important stuff in the plot and I just had to put it in there. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Did you like it? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. Team Skull's Enforcer (and edgelord) Gladion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Sun encounters a member of Team Skull. He is known to have a mysterious partner pokemon.

Midday

 

After passing through the Paniola Ranch, Moon and Sun were walking through route 5 when they suddenly saw Hau. It looked like he had gone through a battle and lost. But he just laughs it off anyway and just had fun, like he usually does.

"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" Hau said.

In front of Hau, was an flaxen boy with shredded clothes, and he looked very grumpy.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" He asked.

"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" Hau said with a cheery smile on his face.

"...Enjoying it?" He asked. "You can enjoy pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it...which clearly you haven't."

They approached them, wondering what just happened here.

"What's going on?" Sun asked.

"Whoa! Hey, Sun! Alola, Moon!" Hau said.

Those names rang into the edgy enforcer's ears. "You're Sun and Moon?" The flaxen boy asked.

"Yeah, that's us!" Sun said.

"Hmph. Not very cautious." He said. "Even some pokemon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do."

"Jeez! What's with this guy?" Sun wondered.

"I'm Gladion." He introduced. "I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong." He said. "Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull."

"Team Skull? Wait... Are you a member of that group?" Sun asked.

"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." Gladion said. "So, which one of you is up first."

"Um..." Moon stepped up. "I'll battle you." She said. "It'll be great for my pokemon."

"Fine, then! You're up first!" He brought out his pokeball, ready in hand.

She brought her pokeball, ready in hand.

Gladion sends out Zubat while Moon sends out Grubbin.

"That was stupid of you!" Gladion said. "You send out a Bug type that is weak to a Flying type like Zubat. You're not really that smart! Zubat, use Wing Attack!"

"Grubbin, use Spark!"

Zubat rushed towards the Larva Pokémon while Grubbin charged up with electricity and tackles Zubat. The Larva Pokémon got the upper hand and knocks Zubat away in the air.

"Now use Acrobatics!"

As Zubat was knocked in the air, Grubbin jumps up and swings over to Zubat and finish it off. Zubat fell to the ground and faints.

"Tch! I guess you knew what you were doing." Gladion said.

"Of course I knew. Since Grubbin learned an Electric type move, I knew I could have the advantage."

Suddenly, Grubbin started to glow.

"Hey! It's evolving!" Rotom said.

Grubbin's form changed throughout his changing glow. When it was finished, the glow dispelled and Grubbin evolved into Charjabug.

"Cool!" Moon said.

"Allow me to tell what pokemon that is!" Rotom said.

"Charjabug

The Battery Pokémon

From the food it digests, it generates electricity, and it stores this energy in its electric sac." Rotom said.

"Look at that! It gained a new type. It's now a Bug and Electric type. And it learned a new move! Look!" Rotom said and shows it to her.

"Hmm... That's looks nice. But I'm putting him away for now. He deserves a rest." She said and returns her newly evolved pokemon. "I choose you, Dartrix!" She sends out her starter pokemon.

"Now it's time to send out my partner, Null!" Gladion said and sends it out.

Moon, Hau, and Sun were stunned to see this weird kind of pokemon.

"I never seen him send that out before!" Hau said.

"ERROR! ERROR! It's not even in my info bank! What is that?!" Even Rotom is surprised.

"This is the power of my partner, Type: Null!" Gladion said. "Use Tackle!"

With full power, Type: Null takes down Dartrix.

"Dartrix, are you okay?"

The starter got up and shook off the attack.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flings several sharp leaves at quick speed at the mysterious pokemon and it barely took any effect.

"Use Pursuit!"

"Keep flinging those leaves, Dartrix!"

The Grass starter continued to fling more sharp grass at quick speed, but it wasn't slowing the pokemon down. Soon enough, Dartrix was knocked down by Pursuit.

"Can you get up?"

Dartrix barely had enough energy to even stand up.

"If it's that tough, then I guess we no choice but to use the Z-Move!" She said.

She activated her Z-Crystal and did her Normalium Z pose. Dartrix surrounded himself with it's Z-Power and unleashed his full-force Z-Move.

"Breakneck Blitz!"

He charged at his opponent with full power and crashes into Type: Null head on.

But after the attack, the pokemon got back up again.

"Huh?! It's still standing!" Moon exclaimed.

"Wow! That's one tough...pokemon?" Hau said.

"Is it even a pokemon?" Sun wondered.

But then, the mysterious creature's legs started to tremble and it fell in battle.

"Whew! That was tough!" She said.

"...Damn it! ...It's not like me to slip up like that." Gladion said. "I got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready."

"What?" Sun said.

"Stronger opponents?" Moon said.

"I'm going ahead and say that his pokemon are strong like yours, am I right?" Gladion asked, referring to Sun.

"Uh..." She looked back at Sun, who he shrugged as if he doesn't know. "I guess so?"

"Well, well, well... Little Gladion just got his ass handed to him." A voice said.

Behind Gladion was a male and a female Skull Grunt approaching them. They pulled off their Team Skull pose as their introduction.

"Who would've guessed that this little punk lost to another little punk?" Female Grunt said.

"But with us on your side, we can take them down!" Male Grunt said.

Both of them had their pokeballs out and ready to fight.

"Don't bother." Gladion said.

"Huh?" Male grunt said.

"They're strong...and you won't even stand a chance against them." Gladion said.

"Are you kidding me?" Female grunt said.

"For now, you should retreat. As order from the enforcer!" Gladion said.

"Man, that's some bullshit that this kid became an enforcer." Male grunt said.

Then, they left and lives to fight another day.

"Just who was that kid?" Moon asked.

"I'm more interested on that creature he has." Rotom said. "What did he called it? Type: Null?"

"Well, whatever that was, and whoever he is, I'm sure we're gonna bump into him again." Sun said.

"Man, now I'm wondering if he was stronger than the Totem Pokémon." Hau said. "If he is, then I gotta train some more! I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait, Hau! Before you leave, we got a message for you." Moon said.

"Huh? From who?" He asked.

"From the parents who thanked you for finding that kid." She said.

"Oh... Well thanks! I'm just happy that he found his family again." Hau said.

"It was a rather..." Rotom sniffled. "...touching moment."

"Rotom, please." Moon said.

"Well, Hau, you should keep training. As for us, we're heading into the trial site for our next Z-Crystal!" Sun said. "That is of course, if you are ready, Moon."

"Well, of course I'm ready! Let's get going!" Moon said.

"I will see you guys after your trials!" Hau said and left to go training.

Sun and Moon heads off towards the next trial site to face off the next Totem Pokémon. The question is... Will the result happen like last time?

 

I know, I know. This one is short, too. But what are ya gonna do? Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. Captain Lana's Trial! The Totem Pokemon Is Wishiwashi & Gyarados!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Sun challenge the water trial site. Will they win their Z-Crystal? Find out now!

Midday

 

Following after the events of encountering an enforcer from Team Skull, Moon and Sun entered the trial site, Brooklet Hill. Ahead of them, they were greeted by a blue haired girl.

"Hello, there." The girl said. "I am Lana."

"Hi, I'm Moon."

"Alola! I'm Sun."

"I am known as the captain of Brooklet Hill." Lana said.

"Oh! So you're the captain?" Moon asked.

The trial captain nods and asked them, "Do you think you can help me with something, Sun and Moon?"

"Sure!" They both said.

"Then follow me." Lana said.

They followed her to the next area.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Sun asked.

"Lately, there were some pokemon acting up very strangely. And I'm hoping if you could investigate what's happening out in the water." Lana explained.

"Pokémon acting strangely?" Moon questioned.

"But as a Trial Captain, shouldn't you be the one who should be looking into this?" Sun asked.

"We're here." Lana said, ignoring Sun's question. "Look there, see?"

Out in the middle of the clean, clear water, they see vigorous splashing.

"What's going on out there?" Rotom asked. "Oh, if only I could get a closer look to see what's going on."

"And that's why only you could see what's up." Lana said. "If you have this Rotom Dex examining why the pokemon are acting up, then maybe we can see what the problem is."

"I get it." Sun said. "So, all we have to do is swim there and--"

"Oh, I won't be asking you to swim." Lana said. "I actually have a gift for the both of you." She registered Lapras on both of their Ride Pager. "With the help of Lapras, you'll be able to travel over bodies of water."

"Man..." Sun said. "I really did want to go swimming. This water looks so clean and clear!" He said in disappointment.

"Maybe later..." Moon said.

They called out Lapras and their clothes transformed into their rider gear. They hopped on the pokemon and they cross over to the vigorous splashing. As they get closer and closer to the spot, there was another vigorous splashing about just farther beyond the first splashing.

"Another one?" Sun questioned.

"I'll go check it out to see what it is." Moon said and travels over to the second splash.

Sun approached the first splashing spot and suddenly it stopped splashing. Silhouettes of fish pokemon scurried away and moved on to the next area. Then, a pokemon poked it's head out of the water.

"Huh?" Sun said.

It was a small water pokemon that has blue and white colors, and it's eyes looked like it was crying. Then, the small water pokemon sink back in the water and swam away.

Moon approached towards the second vigorous splashing with caution. As soon as she got close enough, the splashing stops.

"What the...?" Rotom said.

Then, a huge pokemon jumped out of the water and flails in the air before landing back in the water. And then, it floats up and sees the trianer before it.

"T-That's a Magikarp!" Moon exclaimed.

"But it's so huge!" Rotom exclaimed. "Why is that?!"

"Back home, I have heard some records about fisherman catching huge Magikarp before, but this takes the cake!" She said.

Then, the big Magikarp jumps over to the next large body of water that was next to this one and sank back in the sea.

Just then, the clear sky became cloudy. Those clouds were very dark and it certainly looked like it was going to rain any second.

"Oh my..."

Sun and Moon looked over to Lana, who was traveling on this water with her Lapras.

"So it was Wishiwashi AND a Magikarp making those splashes?" Lana wondered.

"But didn't you see that Magikarp? It was huge!" Moon said.

"Hmm..." Lana was in deep thought. "It was huge..."

"I even got a glimpse of it for the first few seconds." Sun said.

Just then, there were loud splashes.

"Huh? What was that?" Lana wondered.

"Huh?" Moon and Sun said. They listened close and heard even more splashing, and this time, it sounds even larger and the splashes were wild.

"More splashing?" Rotom wondered.

"It sounds like its coming from this way. Let's go check." Lana said and the duo followed her to the next area.

When they made it to shore, they got off their Lapras and their gear changed back into their normal clothes. They walked over to the source of the loud and wild splashing.

"So, what do you think that splashing could be?" Rotom asked.

"If anything, it should be that Magikarp again." Moon said.

"Or it could a person doing some swimming aerobics." Sun said.

"Or maybe..." Lana said. "Maybe it could be the legendary pokemon, Kyogre, that I caught!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Psych!" Lana said and then giggled afterwards.

"Oh... It was a joke..." Rotom said.

"Look, we're here." Moon said.

They saw two more spots of large splashing in the water.

"I wonder what's making those splashes?" Lana wonders. "Could they be a couple of strapping young swimmers?"

"I highly doubt that ordinary swimmers could make those big splashing." Sun said.

"Well, whatever they are, we have to look into this." Moon said and calls out her Lapras. "Come on, Sun."

"I'm right behind you." Sun said and calls out his Lapras.

They travel across the water to investigate those splashes.

Sun approached the large vigorous splashing and there were silhouettes of fish pokemon scurrying away and the splashing was put to a stop. Then, the same small pokemon poked it's head out to look at the trainer for a few seconds before it swam away back in the water.

Moon carefully approaches the large splashing. As soon when she got close to the spot, the splashing stops and a huge pokemon jumps out of the water and flails in the air before it went back in the water. The huge pokemon floats up and sees the trainer before it.

"That's the same Magikarp from before!" Rotom said.

"Karp! Karp! Magikarp!" The pokemon said.

"Follow me to the next area?" Rotom questioned.

"Is that what Magikarp is saying?" Moon asked.

Then, Magikarp jumps over to the next large body of water.

"I guess so." Rotom said.

After that, the dark clouds began to rain.

"Oh no! It's raining! Rotom will get all wet!" Moon said.

"Don't worry. I am actually water proof. So I won't short circuit or anything. Zzt! Zzt!" Rotom said.

"So that was just another Wishiwashi and that same Magikarp making all those splashes?" Lana asked.

They saw her travelling the water on her Lapras.

Just then, they heard a furious splashing.

"What? Even more splashing?" Lana asked.

"It almost sounds like a Wailord splashing about." Rotom said.

"Let's go check it out!" Sun said.

They got off their Lapras when they made it across the other side of the shore. The three of them followed the sound of that furious splashing.

Lana sighed and said, "It might be wishful thinking, but... I really hope it's a spry young strapping swimmer in need of saving."

"Why are you so obsessed with that?" Moon asked.

"So that way, I can give that handsome swimmer mouth to mouth." Lana said and sighed.

"...Anyways... Moving on." Rotom said.

As they walked towards the splashing, Sun and Moon noticed a gate that looked very familiar to them. After passing through it, Lana made an announcement.

"Sun... Moon... Since you made it this far, allow me to welcome you to the trial site." Lana said. "This trial will now begin."

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"That's right!" Lana said. "Didn't you noticed? You passed through the Captain's gate by my side."

"I thought that gate looked familiar." Moon said.

"To clear my trial, you must defeat the great Totem Pokémon known as the lords of the ocean!" Lana said.

"Look! Over there!" Rotom said.

They saw the same giant Magikarp they encountered, it was floating above the water. Then, Magikarp began to glow and sank back down in the water.

"W-Was that Magikarp about to evolve?" Moon asked in fear. "Because I don't want to see it's evolutionary form."

"Now that you mentioned it, it's evolved form is pretty scary." Sun said.

"That Magikarp can evolve into Gyarados. I wonder how big would it be." Rotom wondered.

"I rather not find out." Moon said.

"My trial is easy, but not that easy." Lana said. "If you want that Z-Crystal, you have to prove your strength to me. So go on and prove your strength!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Sun said and calls out Lapras. "You coming, Moon?" He asked.

"Um... Sure..." Moon said nervously. She feared that maybe she would face that Gyarados. She calls out her Lapras and she and Sun traveled over to the middle of the water.

They travelled across this pool of water to find the Totem Pokémon. Suddenly, thunder crashed over the open sea and the rain was pouring hard. Their Lapras were scared and trembling in fear.

"Easy, girl, easy." Sun said to soothe Lapras.

"Guys! I'm picking up some communication from a pokemon!" Rotom said.

"What are they saying?" Moon asked.

"Fools..." Silhouettes of fish pokemon were gathering up into a pile in front of the trial goers.

"Alone, we are weak...but together..." The pile of fish pokemon popped out of the water and roars.

"We are Wishiwashi!" Rotom translated.

"Eek!" Sun, Moon, and Rotom shrieked.

"It's so big!" Sun said.

"It's scary!" Moon said.

"That's Wishiwashi in it's School Form!" Rotom said.

All of a sudden, a large Gyarados arise from the sea and lets out a fearsome roar.

"Gyarados!" Moon said.

"I'm sure that Gyarados is that same huge Magikarp we've encountered before." Rotom said.

Next, a small Wishiwashi pokes it's head out and the duo took noticed of it. It opens it's mouth and shows them the Z-Crystal. Then, the Z-Crystal shines so brightly, the duo had to cover their eyes. When the blinding light dimmed down, they opened their eyes and took notice that they only see one Totem Pokémon in their sights, and their friend isn't around again.

"So it's just like last time then." Sun said.

"It's just like before." Moon said.

"Welp, at least we know what to do now." Rotom said.

 

Sun vs. Totem Wishiwashi

 

Wishiwashi's aura flared to life and it's Defense rose.

"Come out, Rocky!" Sun said as he sends out Rockruff.

Rockruff appeared upon Lapras's head.

"Rocky, use Rock Throw!"

Rocky jumped up, summons up a large rock, and throws it at the Totem Pokémon.

"Good work!"

Wishiwashi opens it's mouth, forming a huge ball of water in it's mouth, and then fires it towards Rockruff.

"Quick, dodge it!"

Rockruff quickly dodged that Water Gun and lands back safely on Lapras's head.

Wishiwashi called out it's ally and a Wishiwashi in it's Solo Form appeared.

The Totem Pokémon opens it's jaws and a huge ball of water was forming in it's mouth. It's ally used Helping Hand to make the attack even stronger.

"Use Rock Tomb!"

Huge rocks formed and circled around Rockruff and he jumped and threw them at the Totem Pokémon. But that attack was cancelled out by Wishiwashi's Water Gun.

"We're not going to get anywhere with it's ally helping it out." Sun said. "Use Rock Throw on that ally!"

Rocky summons up a big rock, jumps up, and throws it at the ally. The ally pokemon fainted from the attack.

The Totem Pokémon fires it's Water Gun at Rockruff while he was distracted from it's ally and knocks him down and out. He was knocked into the water and he does some doggy paddles for air.

"Rocky!" Sun called out. "Return! You'll do no good if you're weak." He returns it back in his ball.

"This might be risky, but I have no choice!" Sun said and sends out his Torracat and the pokemon appeared on Lapras's head.

The Totem Pokémon called out another ally and Alomomola appeared.

"Torracat, use Ember on Wishiwashi!"

Torracat spewed out a barrage of embers and damage the Totem Pokémon, it even burned it.

"Nice!" He said.

But, Alomomola smirked and it's ability, Healer, cured Wishiwashi's status ailment.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Then, the ally used Heal Pulse and recovers the Totem Pokémon's health.

"This is really bad!" He said. "Looks like we have to take the ally out first. Torracat, use Bite!"

Torracat lunges at the ally and latch his jaws on it.

"Don't let go, keep biting it down until it faints!"

The ally flounders around to shake it off. The Totem Pokémon sees an opportunity and charges up for another Water Gun.

"Quick, Torracat, dodge that Water Gun!"

Wishiwashi fires off another Water Gun, but Torracat jumped out of the way and safely lands on Lapras's head. The Water Gun hits the ally pokemon and it fainted from the attack.

"Now that the ally is down, its time to finish this!" Sun said and activated his Z-Crystal.

He did his Normalium Z pose and Torracat surrounded himself with it's Z-Power and unleashed his full-force Z-Move.

"Breakneck Blitz!"

Torracat charges at the opponent with full power and crashes into the Totem Pokémon.

The Totem Pokémon was knocked back into the sea and after the starter pokemon landed the attack, it lands back on Lapras's head.

Wishiwashi reached the surface with a groan and it looked like it was ready for more. But... The school of Wishiwashi was slowly fleeing from the battle, and upon the watery battlefield was a single Wishiwashi in it's Solo Form. It looked around and sees that it's friends bailed, leaving it to face the trial goer alone. It got scared and fled the battle, making Sun the winner.

"All right!" Sun cheered with a fist pump.

 

Moon vs. Totem Gyarados

 

Gyarados's aura flared to life and it's Defense rose.

"Moon, I should let you know that Gyarados is a Water and Flying type. This is just a suggestion, but, maybe you could call out Charjabug? Since it is part Electric type and it does know an Electric type move."

"That's a good idea." Moon said and sends out her pokemon.

Her Charjabug appeared on top of Lapras's head.

"Charjabug, use Spark!"

Charjabug charged up with electricity, jumps up, and charges towards the Totem Pokémon. But Gyarados just smacks it away with it's tail and Charjabug was knocked into the water. It was quickly picked up by Lapras and the Battery Pokémon was back on top of Lapras's head.

Gyarados called upon it's ally and a Wishiwashi appeared.

"That's Wishiwashi in it's Solo Form." Rotom said.

"Charjabug, charge yourself up by using Charge!"

The Battery Pokémon was charging itself up with electricity while Wishiwashi used Helping Hand to boost Gyarados's attack.

"Now use Spark!"

With charged electricity flowing in it's body, Charjabug jumps up and charges straight towards Gyarados. The Totem Pokémon lunges at Charjabug and when they made contact, they were knocked back, but Gyarados took the most damage and it was knocked into the water. Charjabug landed safely back on Lapras's head.

"That attack was so fierce!" Rotom said. "It had something to do with it's ally. The move it used is Helping Hand which increased an ally's power. You got to take out Wishiwashi first before anything else."

"Got it!" Moon said.

"Wishiwashi is really weak and it can be easily knocked down." Rotom said. "So, I suggest you take it out just to get it out of the way."

"Quick, Charjabug, before Gyarados gets up, use Spark on Wishiwashi!"

Charjabug charges up with electricity and tackles Wishiwashi and it instantly fainted from the attack.

"Good job, Charjabug!" Moon said.

The Battery Pokémon lands back on Lapras's head.

The Totem Pokémon got up from the attack, it was paralyzed from that Spark attack. It called up another ally and Alomomola appeared. With it's ability, Healer, it cured Gyarados's status condition and it used Heal Pulse to recover the Totem Pokémon's health.

"Looks like Gyarados called up another ally. And it's help cured it's paralysis and recovered most of it's health." Rotom said. "It will wore out Charjabug if we don't take care of that Alomomola."

"Then I know what I need to do." Moon said. "Charjabug, use Charge one more time, then use Spark on Gyarados's ally!"

Charjabug charges itself up with electricity, when it was fully charged, it jumped up and tackles Alomomola. Gyarados's ally fainted from the attack. After Charjabug landed the attack, Gyarados took this opportunity and used Thrash and took out the Battery Pokémon. It was knocked into the water, but it was saved from drowning thanks to Lapras. Unfortunately, Charjabug fainted from the attack.

"Oh no! Charjabug!"

A red aura glowed through Gyarados's body for a brief second and it's Attack was raised.

"It looks like Gyarados's ability is Moxie. Moxie boosts Attack stats after knocking out any pokemon." Rotom explained.

"This could spell trouble if I don't take out the Totem Pokémon soon." Moon said. "Return, Charjabug. You did great out there." She returns her pokemon back in it's pokeball.

Suddenly, Gyarados lets out a tremendous roar and it started glowing with mystic colors. Gyarados was starting to transform and it scared both Moon and Rotom. After the form is complete, Gyarados let out a roar.

"Wha--What did it just do?!" Moon exclaimed.

"Did it evolve?!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Wait, Gyarados can't evolve further than that!" Moon said.

"Well, I am picking something up from Gyarados." Rotom said. "It looks to me that not only it's form changed, but it's typing, too."

"It's type?" Moon questioned.

"Yeah! It was a Water and Flying type. But now it's a Water and Dark type."

"Water and Dark type?" She questioned. "Well, I think this should work out well for me then." She brought out her pokeball and sends out her pokemon. "Go, Dartrix!"

Dartrix appeared on Lapras's head.

"Since it's no longer part Flying type, it should be pretty effective to use Grass type moves." Moon said. "Okay, Dartrix, it's time to finish this trial! Use Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flies up and flings several sharp leaves at Gyarados.

The Totem Pokémon jumps up and used Bite on Dartrix and brings it down in the water.

"Dartrix!" Moon called out.

Dartrix struggled underwater for a few seconds trying to free himself from Gyarados's jaws. He was finally free from the latches of Gyarados's jaw and made it to the surface. It flew out of the water and it was back in the air.

"Phew! Thank goodness you're all right!" Moon said.

Gyarados surface back up from the deep sea, ready to launch another attack.

"Dartrix, use Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flings sharp leaves as Gyarados lunge up in the air to use Bite and tries to drag Dartrix back down.

"Quick! Dodge it!"

It quickly dodged Gyarados's Bite attack and Dartrix flings several more sharp leaves at the Totem Pokémon, juggling it in the air for a few seconds before letting it fall back in the water. Gyarados's form disappears and was back to it's original form. The Totem Pokémon could barely get up and move. Gyarados admits that it was defeated by the trial goer.

"Aw yeah!" Moon cheered as she pumps her fist.

 

After defeating their respective Totem Pokémon, a single Wishiwashi popped it's head out of the water and sticks it's tongue out to show them the Z-Crystal. The Z-Crystal shined so brightly, they had to cover their eyes. When the bright light dimmed down, they opened their eyes and sees the dark clouds disappearing and the color of the sky has turned orange. They also saw the defeated Totem Pokémon, two Wishiwashi holding the Z-Crystal, and their friend.

"So, it happened again." Sun said.

"Exactly like before. It was so weird." Moon said.

"At any rate, we're back together, right?" Rotom said.

The two Wishiwashi swam over to the trial goers to hand them the Z-Crystal.

"Oh, for us?" Moon asked and takes the Z-Crystal.

"Thanks!" Sun said and takes the Z-Crystal.

"Hey! Over here!"

The duo looked over to see who was calling them. It was the Trial Captain waving and calling them back. They went back to the shore, where the Trial Captain was so very worried about them.

"Thank goodness you two are all right!" Lana said. "You just disappeared when the Totem Pokémon showed itself to you."

"So, you noticed that?" Moon asked.

"That never happened before!" Lana said.

"The first time this happened when we first took on Captain Ilima's trial." Moon said and explains the whole story to Lana.

"I see..." Lana said.

"But something else happened when Moon challenged Gyarados." Rotom said.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"In the middle of the battle, Gyarados evolved!" Moon said.

"It evolved!?" Sun exclaimed.

"How peculiar..." Lana said. "I only had that Gyarados for about a week and I didn't witness it evolving."

"Um... Lana?" Moon said.

"Yes?"

"Just what were you doing when we disappeared?"

"I panicked for a bit, wondering where you guys were. I was frantic and didn't know if I should've called for help or not. But then, you suddenly came back. You were only gone for ten seconds."

Then, there was a chilling silence that lasted awhile.

"This trial is getting way too scary." Moon said.

"I agree." Sun said. "Lana only had that Gyarados for about a week, Moon witness it evolving, even though it shouldn't, and we were only gone for, like, ten seconds. This does not sound like an ordinary island challenge I've heard of."

"Who should we even tell this to?" Rotom wondered. "I don't even think someone can actually explain this phenomenon."

"...Wait... I know who!" Sun said.

"Huh?" Moon, Rotom, and Lana said.

"My mom!" Sun said. "She can help us! She's researching something about some sort of weird dimensions. Maybe she can tell us something about this."

"Your mom can explain this?" Moon asked.

"Of course. She is a professor after all." Sun said.

"Well, where is she at?" Rotom asked.

"Back at Heahea City." Sun said. "But, she's probably not at her lab right now."

"I hope your mother can come up with some answers." Lana said. "But as of right now, let me teach you the pose for the Waterium Z you received." She showed them the pose for the Waterium Z. "Now then, shall I see you back to the pokemon center on route 5?"

"Of course." Sun said.

"Sure." Moon said.

"Then let's get going." Lana said and shows them the way back.

They made it back to the pokemon center and the duo thanked her.

"The next trial you'll be doing is Kiawe's. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park." Lana said.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Sun said.

"Don't mention it." Lana said. "I should get going. Be safe and have fun on the rest of your island challenge."

"Thanks! Goodbye, Lana!" Moon said.

Then, the Trial Captain returned back to Brooklet Hill.

"All right! Next up, Kiawe's trial!" Sun said.

"If we go back to Paniola Ranch and head south, we should be able to make it to Royal Avenue." Rotom said.

"I heard that that's where you can participate Battle Royal, right?" Sun asked.

"Battle Royal?" Moon questioned.

"Oh, you should see it in action! It's so cool! I'll tell you all about when we get there!" He said.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Well, let's get to it then." Moon said.

The duo made their way to the next location with excitement in their hearts.

 

Yes, there are going to be two Totem Pokémon when they take on the trial. It's my idea that there should be two variant Totem Pokémon for both protagonists to face instead of facing one together. Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
